My Childhood Enemies Child
by kallysalvatore
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock mortal enemies since they were 4 years old, they are forced to share the same friends, school, classes, but what happens when parenthood hits them? Full summary in chapter one : ;
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ ****Hey everyone. So this is my very first 'Twilight' fanfic. I've read the books, watched the movies *well except Breaking Dawn of course.* I practically obsessed with the whole saga. I haven't done anything like this before, so I really, really, really hope you like this. And yes, this is what you call a 'Jalice' story. I know you probably all thought it would be **_**The famous Edward and Bella**_**, but… I wanted to try this. **

**Summary: Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. Two people, who met when they were 4 years old in the park, where they bumped into each other, causing Jasper to spill his cheery juice on Alice's brand new Barbie dress… ever since they have been… mortal enemies. They can not stand each other, but they are forced to share the same friends, school, classes and soon after an unexpected, little surprise for both of them. They though they have gone through it all, but what happens when parenthood comes by? Will it make it worse, or will they get through it together and learn to get a long and love each other? Find out in **_**My childhood enemies child. **_

_**(All Human)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer (: **

_**Alice's POV**__**:**_

I was standing in front of my door, above watching the clock, as the minutes passed by slowly… slower than usual. It was driving me crazy! I could hear my parents shouting from the living room, unfortunately arguing again, which wasn't helping. I was tapping my foot, my arms crossed over my chest, waiting patiently for _them _to arrive.

"_Oh, don't worry Alice; we'll be there in 5!" _5 my ass! It's been 20 minutes! It's a world wide crises over here and they are fooling around like children! I was so nervous; I brought my hand up to my mouth, starting to chew on my nails. Something didn't sound right in that. _Chew on my nails… _HOLY SHIT! MY MANICURE! They **SO** own me! Now this was just great! My manicure with baby kitties and shiny rainbows was ruined! As soon as I heard a very familiar sound, a smile spread across my face. The sound of a car pulling over. Hallelujah! Five… four…three…two… BOOM!

The door slammed open with Rose and Bella, staring me with wide eyes, waiting for an answer

"Well it's about time you showed up!" I frowned taking my purse

"Mary!" I heard my father yell from the living room. _What it kill him every once and awhile to just call me ALICE, for crying out loud? _

"Just a second." I sighed and walked to the living room "Yes?" I questioned

"Where are you going?" he groaned

"… Out with Rose and Bella?"

"I want you to buy something before you come back." He said carefully

"Oh, goodies! What is it?" I asked exited

He sighed and walked closer to me, before whispering what he wanted in my ear. My jaw dropped to the floor, as I stared at my mother, who was sitting on the couch with a goofy smile, her hand resting on her stomach. _No. Fuckin`-freakin`. Way … Oh my I'm starting to sound like Emmett. Not good… _

"You want me to buy a what!" I squeaked 7 octaves higher

"John, I am NOT, I repeat, _I AM NOT_ peeing on another of those damn sticks! Alice if you buy it, we both perfectly know it's going in your father and guess where the entrance is! End of the story!"

"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! You're pregnant!" I squealed happily, pulling her off the couch, embracing her in one of Emmett's bone crushing bear hugs. I've had _a lot _of experience, so…

"This is perfect! I am _SOOOOOOOO_ going shopping! Lots and lots and lots of pink! I'm going to buy baby booties, dresses, dollies and-"

"Sweetie, calm down! I don't know if it's a girl or a boy. I'm only about 2 weeks, I mean me and your dad had-"

"Uh-oh, please, please, **please** _do not _talk about your sex life with dad." I warned, making a grossed out face.

"Sorry." She giggled

"Wow, wow! You're pregnant?" Rosalie screamed pointing at me

"What? Rosal-" I started, but she cut me off

"I fucking knew it! I JUST KNEW IT! Who's is it! OH MY GOD! It's Emmett's! IT'S EMMETTS ISN`T IT? That's why he's been _working _late with Edward! OH! Did you have a threesome? SHIT! You don't know who's the father! HOLY-" she got cut off, by Bella, who covered her mouth, her cheeks flushing

"I'm sorry. She couldn't help, but overhear you talking about texts and babies, but I guess she didn't hear that FANNIE, Rosalie, is the pregnant one." She explained, uncovering Rosalie's mouth.

Her jaw and eyes were open wide, she started saying something, but nothing came out

"You, I, I mean, we, **you **are the pregnant one?" Rosalie questioned, pointing at my mother

"Yes." She giggled quietly

"I'm… Oh my god! I'm _so so so so so so SO _sorry!" she started apologizing

I giggled hysterically and linked hands with Rose and Bella, to drag them away, before they _overhear _something again and they jump to the conclusion I'm lesbian or something much, _much _worse. Like me liking Jasper. I mean SERIOUSLY _ME _liking Jasper Whitlock. I laughed at the thought

"So about the text… do I have to buy it or not?" I asked

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh…kay? I'll just… go and if you decide anything, call me." I giggled and walked outside with Rosalie looking quiet embarrassed and Bella giggling beside me

"Rose." I sighed, making her stop

"Would it… help if I said _Oops_?" she asked with a nervous laugh

"Not quite. Seriously Rose! Threesome? WITH EMMETT! I mean he's like … the fluffy big brother I never had and Edward… well he's hot, but no. That would be plain gross!" I shook my head, jumping in the car

"So let's ask… _hypothetically_, of course, if you actually were pregnant that you would prefer the baby's father to be, someone like, I don't know, a boy who we'd like to call _Jasper_?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow, with a grin.

_Wait, wait, WAIT! Back up a little people, back up a little…No, I take my words back; it would be much, MUCH worse if the father of my unborn baby was that __…thing named Jasper Whitlock. _

"Okay, so I was _a little_ overreacting about Emmett and Edward, it would be just terrible, if… eww, I cant even say it!" I squealed, covering my eyes

"Oh, come on! You've known each other since like forever; would it kill you if you talk with him like he's a normal human being?" Rosalie asked

"He is **not **what you call a _normal human being_. He is a stupid, masochistic monster, who _adores _to torture me and WILL do that for the rest of my life, hell even haunt me in heaven!" I squeaked

"What makes you think you are going in heaven?" Bella giggled

"I'm not evil. I've never killed someone; I've never killed even a fly! Why go to hell?" I questioned confused

"Because you aren't giving Jazz a chance." She pointed out

_Come again? _"Excuse me?"

"Don't take it the wrong way Ali. I'm not asking you to like date him, but at least try and be his friend." She smiled lightly

"_Be _his friend? Be friends with Jasper? You can not be serious, haven't we talked about this? I don't want being his friend, as he much as he doesn't so…" I smiled widely, as Rosalie pulled over at the mall

"Okay, lets change the subject! Let's talk about something interesting like… Rosalie's bir-" I started, but Bella interrupted me by kicking my knee, which caused me to groan "I-I mean Rosalie's birth! Yeah! Where were you born again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"New York?" she said, narrowing her eyebrows together

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight." I said, rubbing my kicked knee, glaring at Bella. Okay, her birthday is on the 10th of October, which gives us… 2 days. Very short time, for someone, but not me. I'm an expert in doing stuff in the last moment. We're actually planning a surprise party at Emmett's, who is taking her out for the night on the 9th of October, but he will bring her back a minute before midnight, and we'll be partying all night! Awesome! All mine idea! Wellllllll… Bella helped a little. _A little_, but I planed everything.

"NO WAY! 50% OFF!" I screamed, as I spotted my favorite shop. _Can this day get any better? _

I ran in with Rosalie quickly behind and Bella walking slowly as usual … I mean, who can resist shopping? I guess, Bella. Rose and I bought lots and lots of dresses, Bella just watching… no, no, and definitely _no_. I couldn't let her stand there and buy absolutely nothing. I smiled evilly and bough her a couple of tank tops, skirts, high heels, stuff she rarely wears, but I know Edward will flip when he sees her.

We were walking out of the shop with tones of bags in her hands, when someone bumped into me, causing me to fall and drop the bags.

"Watch where you're going you moron!" I growled, rubbing my head, as Rose and Bella kneeled next to me, helping me and comforting me

"Moron. Well that's old. You have nothing new? What a shocker!" A very familiar voice mocked shock. _Aw come on! I was having the perfect day and now THIS comes out of no where! _

"Whitlock." I scoffed

"Brandon." He smiled, as he took my hand and pulled me up. _Yeah, now I have to disinfect my hand!_

"Why did you have to come and ruin my day?" I frowned

"You said it girl. _Ruin your day_ now, aren't you a smarty?"

"Smarter than you." I turned my back to him, just to be picked up by Emmett, who spin me around, causing me to giggle loudly and hug him tight

"What? Aren't you happy to at least see _me_?" he asked, playing hurt

"Oh, of course I'm happy to see you snuggle puss." He helped me climb onto his shoulders. He was so tall, as if I was on the top of the world.

"Bow in front Princess Mary Alice Brandon! Ruler among us all!" he yelled, everybody's attention was on us. That's why I loved spending time with Emmett, he always knew what to do or say to make me smile, no I'm sorry to make me laugh! Unlike Jasper, who always knows what to say to bring my spirit down.

I turned my attention to Edward, who has thrown Bella over his shoulder with her hitting and pinching him while laughing. God, aren't they cuter than a pack of newborn puppies! I heart the ring tone _Can't be tamed _by Miley Cyrus. _Ohhhhh, I love that song! _

I started singing along with the song, when I was rudely interrupted by Jasper

"_I can't be tamed; I can't be blamed _blah blah blah… You sound worse than my cat, when it was choking tuna fish." He laughed

"Oh Jazzy, you're hilarious! You should be a comedian!" I said sarcastically

"I'm a riot." He grinned, just when Bella picked it up

"Hello?" she said with a boring tone, not really caring who it was "What? … Shut. Up. … SHUT! UP! … Okay, okay, see you at school Angie." She squeaked, before hanging up

"What? WHAT?" I squealed exited, as I jumped up and down on Emmett's shoulders

"Hot. New. Gossip. About. _You _AND Cody!" she giggled

"Oh my gosh! Cody? As in Cody Wilson? As in Cody Wilson from California!" I took Emmett's hair in my hands and hold onto it tight

"How many _Cody Wilson's _do you actually know?" Edward chuckled

"Shut up! Anyways _The_ Cody Wilson from California _will _ask _you out_ tomorrow at lunch!" Bella screamed, joined by Rosalie, who was joined by me, as I pulled onto Emmett's hair

"OWW!" He cried

"Oh! Emmett I'm _soooo_ sorry, I'm just, screw your hair, CODY WILSON IS ASKING ME OUT!" I squeaked, as I jumped off of him

"Who told you?" I asked

"Wellllll Cody told Eric, who told Tyler, who told Mike, who told Jessica, who told Katie, who told Annie, who told Angie, who told me and I told you… aaaannnddd Rosie, Emmy, Jazz and Eddie!" she jumped up

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Uh-oh huge problem, huge problem!" I kept repeating

"What? What? Ohh… don't worry Alice, I'm … absolutely sure your father wont… hit your future boyfriend with a spatula this time… it was a mistake." Rose rubbed my shoulder.

"Thanks Rosalie! Now I have to worry about that too!" I whined

"Ohhhh… sorry. Then… what did you mean?" she asked

"I have **nothing **to wear!"

"Seriously Alice? Absolutely nothing? _Noooooooooo … _you did **not** buy all of those bags FULL of clothes laying on the ground. Of course not… " Bella rolled her eyes

"Okay, fine. I have the clothes, but because of _you two._" I said as I pointed to Rosalie and her "Earlier when I was waiting for you, I was so exited and nervous, because you too were very late and I started pitting on my nails and… and… LOOK!" I shrieked, revealing my ruined manicure.

"Kitties and rainbows… wow … how mature!" Jasper laughed

"Watch it Whitlock! Or I'm telling the whole school your room is full of dolls!" I warned firmly

"They are called action figures!" he corrected, while groaning.

"So? We got yourselves a deal or what?" I asked with a big smile

"Deal…" he murmured

"Perfect." I pulled out my phone and dialed my manicurist, who was my mothers best friend Abigail/Abby

"_Hello?_" she spoke

"Hey Abby? It's Alice. I need a **huge **favor. I know your schedule is full for the whole month, but thanks to _Rosalie _and _Isabella _I ruined my manicure and I think a boy I really, really, **really **like is asking me out and—" I was explaining, but she cut me off

"_Say no more honey. I'll clear everything up and this afternoon, my whole attention will be on you. Can you come after…maybe two hours?_" she asked

"Perfect. Thank you SO much. I'll see you later Abby. Bye bye."

"_Bye darling._" She said, before I hung up with a smile

"Who said I can't get everything I want?" I smirked at them and picked up my bags and started walking towards a cute little coffee shop

_**Jasper's POV**_

Oh, Alice … I'll give you a date with Cody Wilson you will **NEVER **forget…

**A.N/ Please be honest? I really don't want you guys lying, just not to hurt my feelings… If I get a few reviews on this chapter I would gladly write and post the next one soon (: Thank you. **

**Have a nice day :P **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jasper's POV **_

Now, now … we want Alikeness to have a very, _very _interesting and unforgettable date, which she will be talking about when she turns into a grumpier, but old lady with grandchildren, to whom she would gladly tell the story. With just a hint of help from Edward, Emmett and… someone else. I had everything planned. All I had to do is easily dial one number and fill the boys in. Easy as stealing candy from a baby… a very big, cranky baby.

Bella and Edward were being all lovey dovey. _Why am I not surprised? _Just staring _lovingly _into each others eyes like on those cheesy soup opera's. Rose and Emmett on the other hand were having an intense make out session in front of us and complete strangers from the café, who were watching them if they were watching porn… hell they were watching it! Alice was texting with her phone, _what a surprise _and giggling every once and awhile.

"Holy cow! Emmett I think I just saw a hamburger with the size of miss Annabel's ass!" _Okay, okay let me explain. _Miss Annabell was our Math teacher. I mean it's not her fault! She's over 35 and has 5 kids, that's not her fault either … its just her husband probably hasn't heard about the word _condom,_ and accidentally knocked her up. No big deal, but her ass got bigger and bigger each time she come school with the news _Kids you'd never guess! I'm pregnant! _Yeah! We would never guess! The huge bump on her stomach was just the football she swallowed…

"Where?" he pulled away from Rosalie, so quickly she fell back from her seat, with her feet in the air, her hair covered in dirt, which was going to be followed by terrified scream … we were well aware, as Alice covered her ears, Bella buried her face into Edwards chest covering her ears, who was covering his own, I was doing the same, but poor Emmett… it was too late for him

"! MY HAIR! MY HAIR, MY HAIR, MY HAIR!" she screamed loudly, causing everybody turning to look at us, only Emmett remaining silent, still, as if he was frozen. Poor boy, I think he is now officially deaf.

"Shut up, Blondie!" a girl with strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes and may I add quite hot yelled on her own. _Oh boy…_

"Oh my and what are you? NO! Let me guess! A redhead?" Alice mocked shock, rolling her eyes. I must say the girl was little, but very firstly

"At least I'm not a fake blonde!" the _redhead _snapped back

_Ow, ow, ow huge mistake, huge mistake _

Rosalie stood up and walked over to her, as the girl stood up on her own, their foreheads practically touching, death glaring at each other.

"What did you just call me?" Rose asked rather calmly

"So now you're deaf too? Fake. Blonde. Was that loud enough for you?" she yelled in her face and I could swear I saw her spit at her. Man this is better than that _Mean Girls _movie and me the dummy doesn't have popcorn!

"Me fake? It's pretty obvious those things you call breasts aren't yours! Be careful, someone could do something like this and accidentally pop them!" Rosalie shrieked, as pinching her all over her chest.

"I'm pulling this wig of yours granny!" miss strawberry yelled, pulling onto Rosalie's hair

"Hey, hey, HEY! ENOUGH!" Bella shouted as she stood up with Alice behind, who pushed the girl off of her friend, causing her to fall on her ass hard, as Bella rubbed Rose's head lightly

"Don't you dare touch her again! Remember this plastic doll brunets are much, much brighter than blondes." Bella smirked at her

"Hey!" Rosalie squeaked

"Except you Rosie, you're the only exception." She ruffled her hair a bit, before glaring at the girl, who was still on the floor

"Now, how about you be a good girl and go home in your doggie house?" Bella asked sweetly, turning her back to her with Rose and Alice by her sides

"Oh, I just love it when you act like an untamed tiger. _Rawr!_" Edward smirked, pulling Bella on his lap and bringing her lips into a hard, but passionate kiss. _God, where's the trash can when you need it…_

"You're making me sick." I murmured, looking away from them

"You're just jealous you haven't a found a girl stupid enough to actually date you, Whitlock. Face it, when you got it, you got it and when you don't… they're you." She giggled

"I think you are in the same position as me, pixie." I raised an eyebrow

"I'm single, not desperate, unlike you I can live without the desire of having sex every freaking night, so…" she smirked

"I can have sex whenever I want to, with whoever I want to and she doesn't have to be my girlfriend. You should know, I've fucked every girl in school." I grinned

"Except me and Bella my dearest friend. And we both know it'll always be like that." She giggled. _Yeah… you know just a year ago me and Rose had sex, because after a few bottles of tequila on her birthday. Boy was it awkward between us…and… Emmett almost cut off my balls, but… everything's good. _

"That was one time, Alice!"

"It was enough for Emmett to rip your balls off! IF YOU EVEN HAVE ANY!" she squealed, turning her back to me. _WHAT? She doubting my manhood was probably her biggest mistake… Alice, get ready for a major break down on the night of your date… _

I just smiled at her, before pulling Edward away from Bella and caught Emmett's ear, causing him to squeak in the middle of his apology to Rose

"Will you excuse us? WE need to talk." I smiled at the girls and dragged the boys in the _boys restroom_

"Dude, I was in the middle of something!" Emmett groaned

"Nah, don't worry, Rose will forgive you. Now this is something." I smirked

"Do I smell a plan?" Edward questioned

"Uh-oh no, I think someone ate a lot of chilly" Emmett frowned, squeezing his nose with his thumb and index finger

"Gross… anyways, I think Edward is thinking exactly what I'm thinking…"

"You bet I am!" he boomed, but afterwards leaned against the wall "What exactly are you thinking?" _I'm surrounded my idiots…_

"I'm thinking **we** should ruin Alice's _big _date." I said, which caused Emmett's mouth to drop open and Edward started laughing his ass off. _What did I say? _

"What?" I asked

"Dude, you've totally lost your mind. Did you hear yourself? You just blurred out the most idiotic thing a guy could ever do! We're talking about Alice here!" Emmett groaned

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Stop being such a baby, huh? Are you trying to get ourselves killed or something? Remember when we hit her shoes in my basement and the rats ate half of them?" he shacked his head, obviously terrified by the memory

"So the rats ate her shoes, big whoop. She bought herself 20 pairs of new ones, what's the lost?" I rolled my eyes

"Oh not much… she bought the new ones with OUR money. I was broke for 3 months!" Emmett pouted like a 5 year old little _girl _

"Come on you guys! You'll just spy on her, it's not that hard."

"It is with Emmett. How are we supposed to hide with the sizes of him?" Edward asked.

"Dress him as a circus bear, how should I know? You'll just spy on her until you find out where Cody is taking her. Everything after that will be in my hands." I grinned

"Jazz, we're telling you this, because we love you." Emmett put both of his hands on his shoulder, looking into his eyes and talking very slowly "You still have time! It's **not** too late! Pull out of this now, when you still can."

"I'm not going to die, Em. Why not have some fun?" I pulled away from him, glancing to Edward

"Well… I guess it won't be that much harm in just spying on her. As long as we don't end up in jail/hurt/dead… then I'm in." he shrugged

"Excellent. Now, all that's left is pick out a girl, Alice cant stand…" I leaned against the wall next to Edward with my arms crossed over my chest

"Why not the Jessica?" Emmett offered

"Nah. Too easy. We'll save her for Bella later." I chuckled

"Dude. Why not the Blondie from the café?" Edward raised his eyebrows

"Isn't she more like for Rose?" I asked

"Uh no, I'm not risking getting killed by my own girlfriend. You my friend can have her. Plus she is your female vision. Like… Jasper with big boobs" Emmett shook his head. _I'm going to look past that compliment…_

"So its settled. I just need to ask for her number." I smirked, as the three of us walked out of the restroom, Emmett and Edward going straight to the girls, as I walked to the strawberry gorgeous lady, who was about to stand up

"Why hello." I smiled, as she looked up at me

"Hey. Wait weren't you friends with those girls over there?" she pointed to where the gang was sitting

"Who? Me? Not at all." I grinned, as I took her hand and pressed my lips against it "May I ask for your name?"

"Tanya. Tanya Denali… and you are?"

"Jasper Whitlock. Why haven't I seen your pretty face at school?"

"I just moved here from Alaska a few days ago. I'm starting tomorrow."

"Well then I would be more than happy to escort you around the school" I smirked

"Really? Wouldn't _they _mind?" she asked, as she looked over my shoulder

"Don't worry about them. It was all a misunderstanding. They are very sorry." _Okay a little white lie wouldn't harm any one now, would it?_

"Okay by me." She smiled

"Oh and if it isn't much trouble… can I get your number?" I asked softly

"You can." She got out a pen and a little piece of paper and wrote it, giving it to me.

"I will call you tonight." I winked at her and walked off smirking, taking a seat next to Emmett, giving him a high five

"What the heck was that?" Rose squeaked out, pointing to Tanya, who was leaving the café

"What? So now I'm not allowed to ask out pretty ladies?" I asked amused

"You are, but **not **_that _witch! I should have ripped her hairs out!" she growled

"Now, now Rosie. Violence is never the answer."

"Who are you to talk…" she scoffed

"Touché" I laughed, as I looked to Alice, who was staring at me "What?" I questioned confused

"What do you see in her?" she asked

"She's hot. DUH!" I pointed out. "Why? Do I sent a hint of jealousy?"

"_Me?_ Jealous of _her?_ Dating _you?_ Don't make me laugh."

"Aw there is nothing to be ashamed off, Ali dear. No one can resist me." I laughed

"Correction. I can." Bella stuck her tongue out at me and giggled

"Well yes except Bella because she is like the little bratty sister I never had." I chuckled, winking at her

_**Alice's POV **_

Was he hearing himself? Me Mary Alice Brandon jealous of that fake, little, bleach blonde whore dating this man whore? Not in this life time, buddy… or in any other life time for that matter.

I could feel my phone, vibrating into my pocket. I took it out, looking at the ID caller.

_Dad _

"Hey daddy." I said

"_Mary where are you?_" he asked. _Oh, I'll give you a Mary… _

"At the mall, why? Is mom okay? The baby?" I asked slightly panicked, as I stood up and my hand flew to my own stomach

"_No, no! She—they are fine. I called because I want you to buy one of those… peeing sticks or whatever._" I sat down again, relief washing over me

"You mean a test?" I giggled

"_Yes. Buy it no your way ho-_" he stopped talking

"Dad? Are you there?"

"_What's going on here? John? Are you talking to Alice? I swear if you told her to buy-_" I heard my mother from the background

"_No! I-I'm not talking to Alice! Don't be ridiculous! I'm talking to A-A-Angelina Jolly! Girl are you sexy or what?_" he chuckled nervously

"_John Brandon give me the phone, now._" She said rather calmly

"_Yes, dear…_" he sighed

"_Sweetie, don't buy anything, alright? I already peed on 4 tests, the results aren't changing._" She said softly

"Alright mom. Just make sure the phone isn't anywhere near him until I come back." I giggled

"_Will do honey. Will you be long?_"

"Well I'm going to Abby's so she can fix my manicure and after that I'm coming home."

"_Alright. Be careful, I love you._"

"I will, I love you too. Bye." And I hung up

I looked up to see a frustrated look on Emmett's face, with his arms crossed over his chest

"Alice, Alice, Alice…"

"_WOW! _No need to three _Alice_ me! I haven't done anything wrong!" I quickly defended myself

"Why didn't you tell us?" he frowned

"About what?" I asked confused

"About the kid."

"…because I only found out today? It's not a crime, it slipped my mind."

"Well that doesn't matter, I guess. Don't worry, Shorty we're here for you, whenever you need us, lets start from now. How's the motherfucker so I can beat the living crap out of him?" he cracked his knuckles

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the father?" he asked. _I really hope that wasn't an insult…my mother is married, for crying out loud!_

"My dad…? Who else?"

"WHAT? Shorty are you insane? That's sick!" he shrieked

"What t-"

"Alice! How could you do this to your _own _mother! Fucking with her hubby and _your _father! You are shitting me!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"But you said-" I cut him off quickly

"God! Are you sure you're not a blonde under cover? Rosalie jumped to the same conclusions, but she _is _a blonde!"

"But-"

"My mother _is _the pregnant one, not me! My father called me to tell me to buy a test."

"So what you are telling me is… oh…_OH! _I, um… _Oopsie?_" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head

"Yeah… _Oopsie._" I giggled

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Jasper sighed

"Excuse me?"

"Jazzy…" Bella warned softly

"I wouldn't be surprised if _you were_ pregnant."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if scientists stick your brain in a jar to examine it, just because they haven't a brain small as yours." I smiled sweetly

We just glared at each other. Can you believe I've known him since I was a four-year-old? And he spilled his damn cherry juice on my new dress! It was ruined! The stain couldn't get off! Grrrr… I noticed it was pretty silent after that … even awkward.

"So… who's up for a smoothie?" Edward was the one, who broke the silence

"Oh, OH! I am, I am!" Emmett boomed, jumping up and down in his seat

"So much for my diet… fine." Rose sighed, as she stood up and took her bags

"Oh baby, you look perfect the way you are." Emmett smiled sheepishly, kissing her cheek

"Aw, do I have a corny man or what?" she giggled, snuggling closer by his side

"Alice aren't you coming?" Bella asked

"I have an appointment at Abby's, I have to go like now, but I'll call you later, okay?" I asked softly, hugging her

"Okay…Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll be fine. Bye Bella, bye guys." I waved at them with a smile, before shooting a dead glare at Jasper and turning my back to him, as I started walking out of the mall

I looked around and I spot Cody Wilson, _Oh my gosh The Cody Wilson! _He was walking toward me! _Toward me!_

"Hey Alice. How are you?" he smiled warmly. _I bet that smile can melt even ice…_

"Hey Cody, I'm fine and yourself?" I asked, biting onto my bottom lip with a light smile

"Good, good. Why are you here alone? Do you need a ride?" he asked, looking around

"Yes, actually. Can you…?" I asked nervously

"Sure, come on." He smiled and started leading me toward his Mercedes.

I was about to open the door, when he did it for me. _Aw, he's such a gentleman_

"Thank you." I said softly, as I returned his smile and got in

"My pleasure. Where to?" he asked, as he got in himself

"Well… turn left after the malt shop and right after _You have to party with us._"

"Alright." He started the car and took on

"So, um how's school going for you?" I asked. _I sound like a complete idiot… why am I so nervous? Oh, yeah…because we're talking about Cody smoking-hot Wilson! _

"Good and you?" he replied

"Same."

"How are Bella and Rosalie?" he asked with a light smile

"Fine. They are at the mall catching a smoothie with Edward, Emmett and… J-Jasper." I crooked out

"Is he still bothering you?"

"You have no idea…" I sighed

"Do you want me to have a word with him for you?" he asked

"That's really sweet, but no, thank you. He will **never** change, I'm sure of it." I assured him

"Well if you need help with him just ask. I'm here."

"Thank you." I said softly

He continued the drive, as we arrived at Abby's

"You can stop here." I said, as he stopped

"Thank you for the ride, Cody." I smiled and opened the door, but he took a gentle hold of my wrist

"Alice? I was wondering… if you wanted… to go on a date with me on Friday night?" he asked shyly. _YES!_

"I would love to. Can you pick me up around 7-ish?" I asked smiling

"Of course. I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Definitely. Bye Cody."

"Bye Alice." And he drove off

Yes! Yes! I quickly pulled out my phone and started texting Bella:

"_You will __**not**__ believe this! I walked out of the mall and Cody walked up to me, offering me to give me a ride! I agreed and he dropped me off at Abby's and asked me out! We're going out on Friday night! I'm like, SO exited! Tell Rosie too, I love you!" _

I pressed _send _and walked into the salon with a huge smile coloring my face. Things were setting up perfectly.

_**A.N/ **_**I got a couple of reviews of people asking me to continue, so I did. They aren't plenty, but for those who liked my story, thank you for your honesty and I will most gladly continue this story (: **

**Thank you for R&R :P **

**Xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alice's POV: **_

I walked into the salon, with a huge smile playing on my lips. I walked over to the front desk, to where Carmen was sitting in front of her computer

"Hey Carmen." I said, as I approached her

"Ah Alice, hello. May I help you?" she asked sweetly

"I have an appointment with Abby."

"Just a second." She replied, as she picked up the phone headset and waited "Miss Abigail, Mary Alice Brandon is here for her appointment. … Yes. … Alright." She paused and shut the phone down "She is expecting you."

"Thank you." I said softly, as I made my way to her office. I knocked lightly, before walking in, seeing Abby in her chair, filling up some paperwork

"Hey Abby." I smiled

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" she stood up and hugged me

"I'm okay, good, great, fantastic!" I squealed, as I pulled away, biting onto my lip, holding back a giggle

"Oh, really? And why is that?" she crossed her arms over her chest with a light smirk on her face

"Remember when I told you about this boy, who is asking me out and that's why I needed the manicure?" I paused and she nodded for me to continue "Well… after I left the mall, he walked over to me and asked me if I needed a ride and when he dropped me off over here he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him and we're going out on Friday night!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down

"Aw Alice, I'm very happy for you. Now lets get to work, I can see this boy is something." She pointed to the chair in the corner

"You have no idea…" I sighed happily, taking a seat

"So what would it be?" she asked, opening a big book in front of me with different kinds of manicures.

"Why not the eagle? Its strong, majestic, in depended, kind of like you." She offered

"No, I went with that two months ago." I flipped through the pages

"So… I we're putting a red mark on the eagles, rainbows and puppies?" she asked and I nodded slightly

"I want the sparkling stars!" I squeaked

"So its settled." She closed the book, putting it away and taking my left hand on her lap

"How are your parents and Cynthia?" she asked

"Oh they're fine. Dad is just slightly paranoid about mom's pregnancy, but other than that everything is just peachy." I smiled

"Typical. Same reaction for both you and Cynthia." She laughed lightly, as she continued working onto my nails

"Yeah I remember, when mom told us about her." I giggled "I never thought I was going to have to deal with his paranoid but again."

"Believe me darling, this is just the beginning."

"Abby… you're not really helping." I sighed

"Just telling the truth, Alice."

"Well the truth is a pain in the ass." I whined

"I know it is. You know I was your mothers roommate when she found out she was having you? Your father moved in with us, after a month or so and I had to move out, because I couldn't stand him_ buzzing _around Fannie 24/7." She smiled lightly, as she finished with my left hand and took my right.

"Seriously?" I giggled

"Yes. Now it's been a while since your parents had their last little bundle of joy, so it would be normal for him to freak out, or pass out on Fannie's first ultrasound just like when she had her first one with you." She laughed softly

"He passed out?" I asked shocked

"Yes. He was overjoyed, he couldn't take the pressure."

We continued talking about my parent's old, funny moments until she finished my manicure and pedicure. I waited a bit for it to dry and when it did I stood up.

"I'll just put it on your bill, alright?" she asked

"Yup." I agreed as I made the _p _pop

"Well I will see you next time; greet Fannie, John and Cynthia for me."

"Will do, Abby. Thank you, you did a wonderful job, like always." I smiled warmly, embracing her in a tight hug

"For you always, Alice. Go your mother is probably worried" she pulled away and smiled lightly

"Okay. Bye Abby." I waved

"Bye sweetie, be safe!"

I walked out of her office closing the door behind myself. I started walking down the hallway, when Carmen caught my attention. She was arguing with… with… the Blondie from the café earlier! I quickly walked over to them and glared at her

"Is there a problem?" I glanced at Carmen

"Yes there is actually. She is claiming she had an appointment before you and you took her place in line." She explained

"Listen Samantha…" I started

"Tanya. Tanya." She corrected me, looking oddly annoyed

"Whatever. I personally called Abigail for an appointment and _she _cleared her whole day just for me. It isn't my fault you haven't heard about the invention called _phone_." I crossed my arms over my chest

"I don't get it, how is Jasper able to stand you?"

"Listen sister, if it's up to me, I can make sure you wont get an appointment here for the next fifty years with one simple phone call, so don't get on my nerves, got it?"

"So? There are plenty off-"

"No they aren't. This is the _only _salon in Forks, so it's in your best interest to stop messing with me. I know this town like the palm of my hand, I know everybody and everybody knows me since I've been born." I hissed warningly

She didn't say a word; she remained silent, glaring at me with her jaw clenched.

"That's what I thought. Now leave. I've had enough of your bullshit for one day."

She flipped her strawberry blonde curls and turned her back on us, marching right out the salon. I turned around to face Carmen, who was trying her best to hold back a laugh.

"Make sure she doesn't get an appointment for the next three months." I smiled

"You got it."

"Perfect. Well I need to head out, Carmen, but I'll call you we can go out for a cup of coffee?" I offered

"Sure, bye Alice."

"Bye bye." I waved, as I walked out. Okay… I forgot Cody dropped me off, now what? A taxi is my only option. I shook my head and started walking through the parking lot, when I spotted a very familiar car parked and the man behind the wheel even familiar. I groaned, when a smirk spread across his face, as he got out of his seat and opened the passenger door for me, expecting me to get in. This was going to be a _long _way home…

_**Jaspers POV:**_

She left! Finally! I sighed happily, as we started walking toward the smoothie shop.

"Hey guys. What would it be?" Kate asked smiling

"I want… a Vanilla Pineapple smoothie." I told her

"For us… the Vanilla Honey Nut and Strawberry Banana." Edward ordered for himself and Bella

"I want the Pumpkin Pie." Rosalie added

"Alright…" Kate said quietly, as she wrote it down "Emmett?"

"I want a mix… Mango fizz, Papaya, Watermelon, Melon, Pineapple, Banana, Strawberry, Blueberry, Raspberry, Apple, Vanilla, Chocolate, Spiked orange and Coconut." He smirked leaning against his seat

"Emmett… are you trying to find a combination, which will cause you to throw up? Because I think this will be it." Kate giggled, writing down everything

"Nah, I'm so hungry I bet I can take down a mountain bear." He grinned

"And I my friend will be there to watch how that bear will rip your organisms out and I will be enjoying every single second of it." I smiled

"You wont get that lucky, Whitlock, because I have the perfect plan."

"And what is that?"

"I'll dress myself as a bear, BUT, a _girl _bear. It wont be that hard, I'll just pull on a Tutu and a little from Rosie's lip gloss." He smirked

"Ah Emmett, I feel your pain, does this mean you're chasing after the bear, because Rose here isn't giving you enough sex? Or she is _bad_ in the sack?" I asked amused

"Very funny, Alice is right you should be a comedian." He rolled his eyes

"Maybe I should." I chuckled. Kate rolled her eyes and walked away to prepare our smoothies.

"Rose you look kind of pale… are you feeling okay?" Bella asked her softly, touching her forehead, cheeks and neck

"I'm fine, Bella…" Rose said slightly confused, pulling Bella's hands away

"Why don't you go outside to get some fresh air? Emmett will escort you, WONT YOU Emmett?" she raised her voice a bit at the end

"What? Me? But I'm waiting for my smoothie!" he whined. I saw a sparkle of anger in Bella's eyes, before she _accidentally _kicked Emmett under the table

"OWW! What the hell was that for?" he cried, rubbing his knee

"Oh, that was you? I'm sorry, why don't you GO and walk it off?" she hissed

"Come on Berry Boo." Rose pulled him up, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other resting on his chest, while his was wrapped around her shoulders

"Berry Boo?" I asked amused

"What? I'm her teddy." He said quietly

"Don't you mean grizzly?" I chuckled

"Brown bear, polar bear, grizzly, panda, koala, who cares? Will you go already?" Edward asked annoyed

Emmett and Rose shot us a _what the fuck _look, before leaving the smoothie shop

"God, finally!" Bella sighed, leaning in her seat, taking a deep breath "Talk about being stupid. Anyways… you know how we planned the party for Rose?" she asked

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked

"Has anybody though what _Tuesday _is?"

"…a day?"

"A _school _day. Technically we can't have it then, because we have school in the morning and we'll be like zombies, we can get expelled for going drunk to school." She pointed out

"Who said we're getting drunk?"

"Oh, please like you haven't bought a couple of cases of beer already." She rolled her eyes

"What? No, we didn't!" Edward defended us

"Yeah! We bough tequila, DUH!" I grinned

"So predictable. Anyways… Edward's parents are off to Chicago for the weekend, so why not have it then? On Tuesday night we can have a small get together party. Just me, you guys, Rose of course, Emmett and Alice." She offered

"Not bad, Bells. I'm in."

"Why my house? It's not fair; Emmett can't even use the toaster! Last time he did it, he almost burned the house down; good think I have a fire extinguisher." Edward sighed

"Because only your house is an _adult free_ zone that weekend. My dad is the Chief of Police, duh, he wont let me throw a party with alcohol, Alice's mother is pregnant, no need to stress her, Jaspers parents are from Texas, nothing interesting happens there, no offence Jazzy, they don't need to have a heart-attack. Rosalie's parents are… well, no. Emmett's parents are coming back on Saturday morning; they will surely want to rest the weekend. So that's leave only you." Bella grinned

"Fine." He grumped

"Wow Edward when did you become such a fun killer? So Emmett accidentally burns your house down, big whoop, that way Charlie will let you stay at his house, until yours is back to normal and you'll have a chance to get laid more often than usual." I smacked his arm, chuckling

"Wanna bet? Last time Edward slept over, dad put on an alarm on my room, so each time someone entered it turned on _Edward alert, Edward alert, Edward alert, Error, error, error!_" Bella rolled her eyes

"Okay, new subject… why did we need Rosalie to leave anyways?" Edward asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Good thing you're hot…" Bella sighed, ruffling his hair

"Because it's a _surprise _party you idiot." I mumbled, rolling my eyes

"Oh…right. Forgot."

I turned to my left, to see Kate coming back with our smoothies. She stopped first at the table in front of us, to give the smoothie to a strawberry bl—Tanya. Again? I though she already left. She flipped her blonde curls, before turning toward our table; her blue eyes met mine, as they grew wide and giggled lightly, before taking a sip from her smoothie.

"Hey." Kate stopped in front of us "So the Vanilla Honey Nut and Strawberry Banana for Bella and Edward, the Vanilla Pineapple for Jasper, the Pumpkin Pie for Rosalie and… the really ugly looking smoothie for Emmett…" she giggled, as she placed our smoothies in front of us "Speaking of which where are Rose and Emmett?" she asked looking around

"They needed some fresh air." I grinned, winking at Bella. She sticked her tongue out at me and smiling, before snuggling closer to Edward, both of them enjoying each other and their smoothies. I turned my attention to Tanya

"Oh, okay." Kate replied, but I think she noticed I was checking out Tanya, because she sighed deeply, taking a seat next to me

"Take my advice and stay away from her." She warned softly

"Why? She has a boyfriend type _get-anywhere-near-my-girl-I'll-kill-you_ or what?" I asked

"No, she's single, but she has bad news written all over her."

"Why is that? She has a dossier?" I asked jokingly

"No, but isn't the _long-relationship _type. She was dating my brother Elezar for a week and BOOM instant break-up. She said I quite _You are no longer worthy dating me. _And who is? My brother got expelled for a month, because of her! By the looks of this she had some kind of fight with some girl named Zafrina and she ended up breaking her nose, Elezar felt pity for her and claimed he did it! I mean, seriously!" she hissed, glaring at Tanya for a brief second, before turning her eyes toward me again.

"No girl is worth that, Kate, I'm not looking for her long relationship, please… when have you seen me with a girl longer than a month?" I grinned

"Good point, I'm just saying you should keep your eyes open with her." She smiled lightly

"Kate! What are you doing sitting around! Get to work, girl!" Mrs. Stanley yelled from behind the counter

"As for me my biggest mistake was coming working for Jessica's mother… I see from where she gets her rotten attitude." Kate growled "Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow morning at school?" she smiled, before going back to work

I laughed quietly and started drinking my smoothie, until I felt the ground under my feet shaking. An earthquake? At Forks? No fucking way.

"What is this? An earthquake?" Bella asked, worry into her eyes

"No! It's Emmett!" Edward yelled, pointing to our left, we turned around to see Emmett running like it was for his life, toward our table, I grabbed my smoothie and jumped on the floor, as Edward wrapped his around Bella and brought her down on the floor, just the second Emmett jumped onto the table, knocking her down along with the chairs and Bella's, Edward's and Rosalie's smoothies on the ground, unlike his which was safely in his hands. His whole body was covered with the now ruined smoothies.

"My baby!" he cried, kissing and licking his smoothie "Don't worry, daddy's here, you'll be safe and warm in my tummy."

"Berry Boo…" Rose chuckled nervously "Everybody is watching."

"Wow, Blondie is that your boyfriend or you've been stuck babysitting?" Tanya laughed, flipping her curls again, when Rosalie approached her

"At least I can actually get a boyfriend! No _normal _guy would go out with you with those wrinkles on your forehead! Is that a gray hair?" Rose asked, picking out a curl of her hair and tugging onto it

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!" Tanya shrieked, slapping Rose's hand away

"Yeah I know you're filthy enough."

"How dare you!"

"No, the question is how do _you _dare?" Bella asked, stepping next to Rosalie. _Here we go again…_

"Stop messing into our stuff, bitch!" Tanya yelled

Bella turned to face Rosalie and seconds after that they started cracking up

"What's so funny?" Tanya demanded to know

"We're laughing, because we knew we were bitches waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay before you did." Bella giggled hysterically

"You think you`re _sooooooo_ funny." Tanya said through clenched teeth

"No, I think I'm hilarious!" she smiled widely

"Now, Tamara…" Bella began, but _Tamara _cut her off

"Tanya." She corrected

"Like I care…you have nice legs, why don't you use them?" Bella asked softly, pointing to the door with the sign _Exit _

"And who is going to make me? You?" she laughed

"No. Me." Kate stepping on next to Bella, glaring at her "Listen you self-sintered, idiot, little whore, if my eyes spot you anywhere near this shop, I will personally kick your ass back to Alaska, got it?"

"Who… how did you know I was from Alaska?" Tanya asked completely lost. Guess that means she didn't know the boy, who got expelled had a sister

"You`re the trouble making girl, because of whom my brother Elezar got expelled from school." She snapped

"Wait, you`re Kate?" Tanya's eyes grew wide

"DUH! I cannot believe my brother was stupid enough to actually date you, he usually has much better taste in… _this._" She made a disgusting face

"Is there a problem here, Kate?" Mrs. Stanley walked toward them

"Yes there is, this bi—girl here is scaring the customers away." She explained

"Now, look here young lady, either you act like a mature adult, or please leave now." Mrs. Stanley warned firmly

"But-"

"No _buts_."

"Fine! Your smoothies are disgusting anyways; I'm not even paying for this junk!" Tanya shouted, throwing her arms in the air, taking her purse and storming out. By the time our show has finished me and Stinky and Stinkier were tearing up from laughter

"And that's how we roll." Bella smirked, as we sat down on another table and Kate next to us, cleaning the mess, Emmett made

"Thanks for extending my work time, Emmett. I _really _appreciate it." She said sarcastically, wiping the floor.

"Sorry." He said quietly, continued to drink from his smoothie.

A brilliant idea pooped into my head, as I stood up and grabbed my stuff

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Bella shouted after me

"I'll see you later at my house!" I shouted, before running out of the mall to the parking lot, _thankfully _spotting Tanya in her car, hitting the steering wheel and letting out frustrated screams.

I grinned, as I walked toward her, knocking onto her window. She jumped into her seat, before taking in a deep breath and pulling down her window

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed

"I saw you are having car problems?" I replied softly, opening the door for her

"Yes. So?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"You need a ride?"

"No, I can handle this by myself, thank you very much." She snapped, looking at her watch and groaning

"Seems like you are in a hurry?" I chuckled lightly

"Yes! Happy?" she asked

"I repeat, do you need a ride?"

"Yes." She sighed

"Come on." I smiled, pulling her toward my car, as we both jumped in

"What is their problem? I haven't done anything wrong!" she defended herself. _Oh, yeah…playing the damsel in distress. _

"They feel quite protective over their friends, its not you." I tried to calm her down.

"They should keep their mouths shut!" she hissed

"Where to?" I changed the subject quickly

"Do you know where Abby's fashion salon is?" she asked. Abby's fashion salon… that's where Alice is. This is going to be so much fun.

I nodded, turning the car on and driving away. It wasn't that far, we rode in silence; she was still pissed because of Bella, Rose and Kate's behavior. But the truth is if she was smart enough she would have kept her mouth shut. She just kept babbling under her breath about how she's going to get back at Bella and Rosalie. Now… she may be hot and perfect for my plan, but no one will come near my girls.

The second I stopped the car, she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Before she slammed the door, I heard her murmur _Thanks_.

She swung her hips while walking away from my car; I chuckled as I watched her walk in. I looked around the parking lot to see that Alice's porch wasn't here. I grinned at the though of torturing her while driving her home. Priceless. I leaned against my seat, waiting patiently for her to walk out. I could feel my phone buzzing into my pocket. I pulled it out. _Bella _

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Where's your spare key?" _she asked

"Emmett has one." I replied

"_Not anymore. He dropped it in his smoothie and drank it. So?" _

_Why am I not surprised?_

"I think I have one under the carpet in front of the door."

"_Okay. Are you coming?" _she asked. Right when she asked, I saw Tanya walking out of the salon, fury written all over her face, she picked up her phone and started shouting at someone, then she walked out of the parking lot and grabbed a taxi, still shouting to someone.

"Um… I'll be there after half an hour. Make sure Emmett doesn't get anywhere near my kitchen." I smirked

"_Aye aye captain Jazzy wazzy." _She giggled _"I guess I'll see you later." _

"Yeah. Bye Bella."

"_Bye Jazzy" _I hung up, putting my phone back into my pocket. I looked toward the entrance of the salon to spot Alice walk out of it. She started walking through the parking lot, until she looked up to meet my eyes. I smirked, holding back laughter, as I got out and walked over to the passenger seat to open the door for her. She raised her eyebrows and took in a deep breath, before taking a seat in. I closed the door and walked over to my driver's seat. I sat in; both of us buckled our seatbelts.

"Nice nails." I smiled, noticing her sparkling night stars

"Thanks." She giggled, looking at her nails

"Wow, Cody is _very _lucky… now he doesn't have to look into your eyes and say something corny like _I can see sparkling stars in you eyes_, he can actually see them on your nails." I chuckled

She rolled her eyes, before speaking "Not that its any of your busyness, but he drove me down here and asked me out. He's picking me up around 7 on Friday night." She squeaked happily, I could see she couldn't hold it into her; she just had to babble it out.

Around 7, Friday night. Just the information I needed.

_Perfect. _

**A.N/ Okay, so this got longer than I expected at the begging…**** I really hope you didn't fall a sleep in the middle of the chapter, I hope it isn't that boring… **

**R&R please (: Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jasper's POV **_

Are my ears betraying me or did she just babble out the needing information of my brilliant plan? I cannot believe how easily things are setting up for this! Now all Edward and Emmett had to do is spy on them, until they found out where _Cody smoking-hot Wilson _is taking her and after than her night is in my hands.

Alice was already talking with Rose and Bella on the phone, squealing and giggling every five seconds of the bare mention of Cody's name. The girls seemed thrilled about her, Alice insisting of them coming at her house about 5 o'clock on Friday to help her pick out the _perfect _outfit and to fix her hair and make-up up.

After her long chat with the girls, she shut her phone down, slipping it into her purse; she leaned against her seat, shutting her eyes closed, a smile spreading across her face, letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Looks like you can die happy now." I teased

"Damn right. Nothing and no one can ruin this date for me, not God, not Satan, no one." _Oh, I beg to differ… _

"Good for you." I grinned, keeping my eyes on the road

"What about you and that pale, pimpled, plastic Blondie?" she asked in amusement, I could feel her eyes on me

"What about us?"

"You tell me."

"Nothing, why? I repeat, are you jealous?" I teased

"Give it up, Whitlock. Not even _you _can ruin my day today." She stuck her tongue out at me

"We shall see…" I whispered chuckling

"Where are the others?" she asked completely changing the subject

"At my house."

"Oh, okay. Can you drop me over at my house?"

"Aren't you coming?" _Not that I care…_

"Maybe later. You'll be still there, right?"

I nodded and then I remembered Tanya storming out of the salon.

"Why did Tanya leave the salon all angry and shouting?" I asked amused

"Because she was getting on my nerves that's why. Who does she think she is? She thinks she can just waltz into Forks and start giving out orders! That's my job!" Alice snapped, crossing her arms over her chest

"Possessive much?" I grinned

"Ah shush…" she giggled

It wasn't long until I reached her house. I stopped the car, as I looked over at her. She met my gaze and smiled lightly

"Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem."

"I… guess I'll see you later?" she asked

"Yeah. Congratulate your mother for the baby from me."

"Will do." She smiled, unbuckled her seatbelt and getting out, before shutting the door closed. I was about to start the car, when I noticed she left her purse. I shook my head with a chuckle, before getting out myself

"Hey!" I yelled after her, catching her attention, as she turned to look at me questionably

"I think this is yours." I waved her purse in front of her.

"Oh." She walked over to me and took it from my hands, her cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Thanks." She murmured, while she turned red. Cute

_Cute? Cute? Are you hearing yourself?_

What? I said _cute _big deal.

_Uh-oh… not good, not good. _

Shut up you annoying little voice! I don't like her, if that's what you're thinking.

_Me annoying? You're the one, who is arguing with HIMSELF! _

Pull yourself together, pull yourself together…

_No really? _

"Okay… bye Alice."

"Bye Jasper." She said, before turning her back to me and heading inside, throwing me one short glance, before shutting the door behind herself.

I shook my head and got into my car, buckled my seatbelt and drove off to my house.

_**Alice's POV: **_

I don't know why, but that was kind of… awkward?

I could hear Jasper's car driving away. I walked into the living room to find my parents on the couch and Cynthia in the rocking chair, watching through the window, her eyes watery.

"Cynthia? Are you okay?" I asked softly kneeling in front of the rocking chair.

She shook her head, before standing up and running upstairs, not longer followed by a loud slam of a door. I stood up myself and sat in her spot, looking questionable at my parents, who looked pretty disturbed themselves

"Can someone, **please** tell me what's going on?" I pleaded

"We told your sister about the baby." My mother sighed

"And? I doubt those were tears of joy."

"They weren't. She absolutely exploded, she doesn't want this baby." Dad joined in

"Why is that?" I asked in confusion

"We don't know. She just kept repeating, I quote _you can't be pregnant, you can't be._" Mom said

"I'll go talk to her." I started walking upstairs, stopping in front of her door and knocking slightly twice, waiting for her to answer.

"Cynthia? It's me Alice." I said softly, knocking again

"G-go away." She hiccuped

"Sweetie, come on. Open up." I pleaded

It was silent for a few seconds, before she opened the door. Her hair was all messy, her eyes red and puffy, on her cheeks a brand new stream of fresh tears. She whimpered, before running back to her bed, jumping onto it, burying her face into her pillow. I closed the door behind myself, as I sat on her bed, pulling her to sit up.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" I asked softly

"She… she can't be p-pregnant."

"Why?" I asked

"B-because they will be do busy with the baby and they will completely ignore me." She sighed

"Cynthia the baby wont make them love you less, okay? There is no reason to get upset." I brushed her hair away from her eyes

"Of course there is! You don't get it, Ali; they usually don't give me the needy attention and now with the baby they will forget about me." She buried her face into my shoulder, as I giggled quietly

"Sweetie you know I was your age, when mom told me about you?" I asked softly

"Yeah?"

"Well do you know what was my reaction?"

"The same as mine?" she questioned

"No. I was very exited." I confessed

"…really?" she asked doubtfully, pulling away to look into my eyes

"Yes. You were the cutest little bundle of joy I have _ever_ seen. You were more in my arms than anyone else's."

"And… you weren't afraid mom and dad would ignore you?"

"No, but that just proved I was right, because they didn't. Babies are little; they can't do anything by themselves, well… expecting half of the time when they are sleeping and the other half they are crying, screaming and peeing. That's why they need more attention, that doesn't mean they love you less." I explained, wiping her tears away.

"Thanks Ali." She smiled, embracing me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and smiled lightly

"Why don't you go downstairs and apologize?" I asked carefully

"For what?"

"They are **really **upset you weren't happy for our future sibling." I said

"Do I have to?" she whined

"Yes." I giggled, pulling her up and pushing her against the door

"I'm going, I'm going, gee!" she squeaked, walking downstairs with me behind her

"Mom, dad… I-I'm sorry for my behavior. I… I didn't mean the things I said." She apologized quietly, her gaze glued to her feet

"Honey… either you like it or not, there is a growing child in my stomach and its staying there." Our mother sighed

"Until it reaches its 9th months." She grinned

"I'm sorry." She repeated softly, this time her eyes locked on our parents "The idea of having another child in this house, just freaked me about, having an younger sibling doesn't sound very easy, considering I can actually see who I'm annoying Ali half of the time… I just… I don't want someone else stealing your attention from me and… a baby would just…I mean a baby is so small, unprotected… it would just…" she couldn't finish

"Cynthia come here." Dad patted the space between himself and mom. She sat down between them, mom taking her right hand, dad wrapping his left one around her shoulders

"Baby girl no matter what happens we will always love you both, as much as we will love the new baby. Of course a baby needs more attention, but that won't last forever. You will understand better when you have children on your own." Our mom explained softly

"And… I'm sure that won't happen in a long, long, **long **time, right? That goes for you too, Mary." dad asked firmly

"Calm down dad, I'm not having children, before I get married and that won't happen until I at least turn twenty-five." I grinned

He looked up at me, his nostrils advanced, his left hand gripping a curl from Cynthia's hair

"Did I say twenty-five, I meant thirty-five." I corrected quickly, but his expression didn't change "Forty, Eighty, dad I want to be able to walk down the aisle, not get wheeled to it." I sighed

"Sorry, darling, you are just so young, why would you get married so young, before you had a chance to explore life, before you have actually started living it? Why would you do that to me, Mary, why would you do that?" he panicked

"Daddy… out with the bad air, in with the good air." I said carefully, as Cynthia rubbed his hand softly

"You are right… I'm being paranoid…"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Jasper congratulates you for the baby." I mentioned

"Aw, how sweet, thank you. You mean that cute little blonde boy from Texas?"

"You mean that little blonde juice spilling, dress killing, torturing cowboy?" I corrected, rolling my eyes

"Alice you know he didn't mean to, he was only a four-year-old, so where you, can you not get over it, he seems like a nice boy."

"See! He is a manipulative, lying, hypocritical son-of-a—"

"Mary Alice what has gotten into your language?" my mother asked firmly

"Sorry." I murmured "My point it that is just a mask!" I lifted my hands in the air, slamming down on the armchair "He _is_ eeeeeeeeeeeevil!" I squeaked

"I still can not believe you. Jasper is a live babe magnet and you are against him!" Cynthia sighed

"A babe what?" dad asked, raising his eyebrows

"W-What I meant was… I mean babies like him? Yeah the little buggers just adore them!" she quickly added

I could feel my phone buzzing into my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the ID caller, a sparkle of confusion washing over me. _Underground evil demon. _In other words Jasper.

I stood up and walked in the backyard, away from my family, as I picked up.

"Hey."

"_Um, hey…my parents __left for two days back to Texas, so Bella had the brilliant idea of having a sleepover at my house…and… since her phone had no battery, Rosalie's phone was at her house, so was Emmett's and Edward's is…somewhere, not here." _He explained quickly

"Oh… so… you are basically inviting me for a sleepover?" I asked. _That sounded weird…_

"_Uh… yeah." _

"Are you sure…? I mean, if you don't want me, I-"

"_And risk getting killed by Bella? No way, no how, I promised her I will try and be… f-friend-friendly." _I heard him suck in a deep breath

"Well, that's… nice. I guess."

"_Don't think just because I've promised Bella, I'm taking it easy on you, pix." _

I growled quietly, before grabbing a package of snacks from the mini table and started crunching them loudly right next to the speaker

"What…? Oh darn, I'm afraid I'm loosing you! We're breaking up!"

"_I know that trick! You're crunching potato chips!" _he said knowingly

"They're corn chips!" I squeaked, before pushing the _end _button, and skipping inside again, I started running upstairs, but my father's voice interrupted me

"Mary where are you going?" he shouted from the living room

"Ja—Bella is having a sleepover tonight and she invited me!" I shouted back. With my father the less the truth is the better.

"But tomorrow is a school day!" he replied back

"I'll get my backpack and everything down worry!" I ran into my room, slamming the door shut. _Sleepover for two days. _That means… tonight and tomorrow night.

I grabbed my pink sack from underneath my bed, opening it wide. I opened my closet and pulled out two pairs of panties and bras, my pajamas, my high heels, sneakers, a tank top, V-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a short black skirt. I packed everything up, put on my jacket; I swung my sack over my shoulder, before stepping out of my room and downstairs

"It will be just you Alice, Bella and Rosalie, right? No boys." Dad asked

"Yes dad, no boys." I lied quickly, before leaning over the couch giving each of them one sloppy kiss on their cheeks.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Bye!" I said, before running outside, putting my sank in the back of my porch, getting in the drivers seat myself and driving off

_**Jasper's POV **_

By the time I dropped Alice off I was merely a few minutes away from my own home. I didn't notice I speeded it up. I was going over 180 km/h. It wasn't because Emmett was in my house, if that's what you're thinking… so he can't use a electronic house-old implement, Bella would never let him any where near the kitchen… then again I know she can get _lost _in Edwards eyes, and if Rosalie is too busy fixing her hair or something… oh boy.

It was not long after I stopped in front of my house. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out. I slowly made my way to the front door. It looked… completely normal and in place in the outside. Now… the inside. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, as I opened the door and walked in slowly.

_Everything is alright, everything is alright_

_Emmett did not burn anything, he did not brake anything, he did not eat anything, he definitely did not do __**it**__ with Rosalie in __**my **__room… _

_Everything is normal and in place like you left in…_

_Breathe in and out, in and out…_

_One… two… three! Open your eyes! _

My eyes snapped to reveal everything was… okay?

I would even assume its cleaner than earlier. I walked into the living room to see Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett, peacefully eating popcorn and drinking juice while watching a movie. It was unbelievable.

Bella's eyes looked up, as her lips formed a little smile

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked, offering me a glass of cheery juice. _Cheery juice. _Well that brought up_ a lot _of memories…

_I was walking through the sandstone my eyes stuck to my feet, drinking my cheery juice from McDonalds, when I bumped hard into someone, knocking them over and spilling my juice over them. _

"_AHHH! My Barbie dressy!" the little short, blue eyed, spiky haired girl shrieked, standing up, trying to get the red marks off of her dress_

"_I'm sorry." I apologized, holding back a laugh_

"_You better be! Why did you do that?" she whined, glancing at her dress and my now empty cup. _

"_Hey, it wasn't my fault! You weren't watching where you're going!" I defended myself _

"_You did it on purpose! I'm telling my mommy!" she warned, while pocking my chest_

"_Well I'm telling my mommy!" _

"_MOMMY!" both of us yelled, our mommy's running toward us _

"_Jazzy, honey, what happened?" mommy asked, kneeling next to me _

"_Ali, are you okay?" her mommy did the same_

"_No! He ruined my dressy!" she hiccuped, her eyes and cheeks were wet and sparkling under the sunlight _

"_Aw, I'm sure he didn't mean to." Her mommy brushed her cheeks _

"_He did!" she whined_

"_I didn't, I didn't see her!" I defended, mommy giggling beside me_

"_I'm sorry for your daughters dress, I'm sure he didn't mean to, he is very sweet." Mommy smiled, at the lady _

"_Mistakes happen, no worries. Ali we will buy a new one, don't cry baby." The lady kept repeating _

"_Jazzy, why don't you apologize to her, look she is very sad." Mommy said _

"_Fine." I mumbled, looking up to the pixie "I'm sorry I spilled my juicy on your dress." _

"_I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Alice." She squeaked, and skipped wrapping her little arms around my waste. _

"_I'm Jasper." I said quietly and slowly wrapped mines around hers, patting her back lightly. When she pulled away, she bit her bottom lip, holding back a smile. I looked down at my Spiderman shirt, to see it was also covered with the spilled juice. _

"_You did it on purpose!" I whined_

"_Yup." She made the __**p**__ pop _

"Long story" I replied to Bella, as I shook away the memory, a sly smile on my lips and took the juice

"Your parents are upstairs by the way." She said

"Well that explains everything." I grinned

"What was that supposed to mean?" she asked confused

"Oh, please, this place is glowing." I looked around the room

"What did you expect? Burned down house? Trashed kitchen, broken plates, vases and picture frames? Full out make-out session between me and Edward or Em and Rose in _your _room?" she giggled

"Are you psychic or something?"

"No you're just predictable." She shrugged, slouching back down next to Edward, who wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap

"McCarty? I never though I would see the day of you behaving!" I laughed

"Hey! I behave all the time!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah…"

I could hear footsteps coming along the stairs. I turned around to see my parents walking down with suitcases in their hands

"Pop's? Mom?" I asked in confusion, walking toward my mother, helping her with her luggage

"Thank you, honey. Your aunt called from Texas, your cousin Jeremiah is in the hospital." She sighed

"What? Is he okay?" I asked

"We don't know, seems like he was drugged at a party."

"When are you coming back?" I asked

"After two days. You're going to be alright, right honey?" she asked softly, brushing my hair away from my eyes

"Sure, don't worry. Call me when you have news."

"Will do. I love you." She tip toed to kiss my forehead with a smile, before walking out to the car

"Take care of yourself, boy. No funny busyness."

"Chill pops." I grinned, patting his shoulder

"Bella, please, don't be afraid to tell on him on your father if he does something, alright?"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary Mr. Whitlock, Jazzy is a responsible boy." Bella defended me, by standing up from her spot and wrapping her arm around my waist and mine was around her shoulders, grinning at my father.

"Just in case." Pops warned and walked outside. He put his suitcase in the back of the car and got in the drivers seat, starting the car. Bella and I waved for _goodbye, _as they left.

"So…" Bella walked into the living room "Sleepover at Jasper's for two days!" she shouted, jumping onto the couch

"What?" I squeaked an octave higher

"Aw, come on! It's going to be fun!" she pleaded with her famous puppy dog face.

I couldn't stand that damn expression! I tried to look away, but she jumped from the couch and tip toed to look into my eyes with her pleading ones.

"God!" I groaned "Okay, fine! We're having a… sleepover." I mumbled

"Yay! You're the best!" she smiled widely, placing a kiss on my cheek, causing me to roll my eyes

"Call Alice and invite her too?" she suggested

"Bella." I groaned, not believing my ears.

"Come on, I have no battery. Can you at least try and be friendly? Please?"

"Mine is at my house." Rosalie kept her eyes on the television

"So is mine." Emmett beamed in

"Mine is…" Edward touched his pockets "somewhere, not here…"

"Fine…" I let out a frustrated sigh, walking upstairs in my room, to dial Alice's number.

"_Hey." _She picked up

"Um… hey. My parents left for two days back to Texas, so Bella had the brilliant idea of having a sleepover at my house…and… since her phone had no battery, Rosalie's phone was at her house, so was Emmett's and Edwards is… somewhere, not here." I explained, rubbing the back of my neck

"_Oh…so…you are basically inviting me for a sleepover?" _she asked quietly

"Uh… yeah." I confessed

"_Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want me, I—" _I quickly cut he off

"And risk getting killed by Bella? No way, no how, I promised her I will try and be… f-friend-friendly." I chocked out, sucking in a deep breath

"_Well, that's nice, I guess." _

"Don't think just because I've promised Bella, I'm taking it easy on you, pix." I warned, chuckling quietly

It was silent for a moment, until I heard something cracking.

"_What? Oh, darn, I'm afraid I'm loosing you! We're breaking up!"_

_Who was she trying to fool? _

"I know that trick! You're crunching potato chips!" I smirked

"_They're corn chips!"_ she squealed and the line went dead. I put my phone into my pocket, still chuckling and walking downstairs to see the guys leaving

"Where to? You changed your mind?" I asked hopefully

"In your dreams… we're just going to pack some stuff, Jazzy. We'll be back in half an hour or so." Bella assured me

"Yeah and when we get back I expect that little table in the living room to be packet with food, got it?" Emmett warned

"Uh-hu…" I murmured, opening the door for them "Don't rush!" I yelled after them grinning. I closed the door behind myself, walking into the living room, slouching onto the couch, relaxing. Finally some peace and relaxation…

I was laying, until I heard someone open the door and walk in. I opened my eyes and turned onto my stomach to see Alice walking in with a sack over her shoulder.

"Hey. Where are the others?" she asked, as she put the sack on the ground

"They left to and pack some stuff. You're fast."

"Yeah… so?" she asked smiling

"…so what?" I asked confused

"Where am I sleeping?"

"In the dog house, DUH." I grinned

"Wow Jasper, that's your way of being _friendly_, huh?" she giggled

"What? Just kidding… come on." I said, as I took her sack and leaded her upstairs.

"You're staying here." I pointed to the guest room down the hallway.

"Thanks." She murmured, taking her sack away from my shoulders and swinging it on her own. She started skipping toward the room, until she opened the door, throwing the sack on the bed and walking out again.

"You know how to cook… right?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen

"Yeah, you have something in mind?"

"Spaghetti?" I offered

"Alright." She said and started getting out the needy ingredients

"Oh and Alice?"

"Aha?"

"Try not to poison me." I said jokingly

"Oh, I think I can handle that." She giggled, turning to do her stuff.

**A.N/ Okay… another pretty long chapter :D **

**The next one is already planned into my head, I just need to write it down, so it will be up tonight or tomorrow (: **

**So…I hope you like it! **

**Thank you!**

**R&R, please **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jasper's POV:**_

"Maybe we should order pizza?" I offered, as she pulled out a plate from the top shelf and frowned as she saw the unwashed scrapes from last week's lasagna.

"Let me guess. _You _washed the dishes." She giggled, turning on the hot water and washing it over.

"How'd you know?" I asked, watching her as she finished the plate, dried it and placed it again on the top shelf

"Please, who else in this family would be stupid enough to wash the dishes with cold water?" she shook her head, leaning against the counter

"Cold, hot, what's the difference?" I rolled my eyes, walking into the living room and slouching down the couch. I picked it remote control and started flicking through the channels.

"No, no, no… definitely not. No, no…" I continued whispering, as I moved through the channels

"OH! Stop! Disney, I wanna watch Disney Channel!" she squeaked. She snatched the remote from my hands and turned to channel forty-eight. _Pokemon? _

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned

"Shush!"

"Don't you hush me, Brandon! My house, my rules!" I pulled the remote and turned to another random channel.

"Hey! Pikachu was about to use thunder on Team Rocket! Gimme the remote!" she squealed, snatching it back and turning back to Disney.

"What's the big deal, anyway? A yellow mouse, only able to say _Pikachu _and shoots thunder. Boooooooring." I sighed, trying to get back my remote, but she pulled it behind her back

"Nah-ah! I'm your guest!"

"So? Give it back!" I demanded, trying to reach it

"No! We're watching Pokemon!" she squealed, laying on top of the remote

I hovered over her, trying to slip my hand underneath her, but she sank deeper into the couch, smiling up at me. "Is there something you are searching for?" she asked acting completely confused

"Yes. _My _remote." I grinned, as I tried to move her

"There is no remote here." She placed her two hands in front of my face "See? Nothing here." She said waving her left hand "And nothing here." Waving the other

"That's because you are laying on top of it." I pointed out

"No, I'm not, you're being ridiculous Whitlock." She giggled

"Oh I'll show you who's ridiculous…" She watched me curiously, as a small smiled spread across my lips then slowly turned into a devious grin just when my fingers attacked her stomach. She started trashing underneath me, trying to avoid my fingers, as she kept giggling uncontrollably.

"Stop!" she giggled out hysterically "Jasper, stop it!"

"Give me the remote!" I said, as I chuckled loudly myself.

She shook her head, as my fingers trailed around her stomach faster. "Give it!" I demanded over her giggles

"N-no!" she squealed, trying to stand up, but my fingers made it impossible for her to do it.

"Are we interrupting something?" someone giggled himself. I looked up from Alice, my fingers slowly moved away from her stomach, as she tried to calm down her breathing, to see Bella leaning against the door frame with Emmett, Edward and Rosalie grinning behind her

"Uh…we…couldn't decide what to watch?" I asked nervously, as Alice pinched my left nipple, causing me to jump up and squeak. _Squeak!_

Alice rolled onto her stomach facing the guys, who walked in the living room joining us, as they sat around us. The remote was right next to left tight. My hand slowly trailed down the couch, until I quickly snatched it and changed the channel.

"Hey!" Alice whined, sitting up quickly

"You can watch Pokemon, Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo and whatever when you are back in _your _house." I rolled my eyes, as I tried laying down, but Alice`s small body was preventing me from doing it.

"Do you mind?" I groaned

"Yes. Why don't you act like the host you actually are and make sure I'm comfortable by getting up?" she sighed

"Why don't you order pizza?" I smiled slightly

She rolled her eyes, as she stood up and started walking toward the kitchen, already dialing the phone number of the pizzeria. She pressed the phone against her ear and glanced at me "But you're paying."

I grinned and nodded, as she skipped into the kitchen. I felt the spot next to me sink in a little, bounced up and down. I turned to my left to see Bella watching me with a curious look on her face

"Yes…?"

"What was that between you and Alice?" she asked trying to sound natural, but I could see the excitement burning deep down in her eyes

"Already told you Bella. We couldn't decide what to watch and she kept the remote away from me."

"And… that's why you are practically all over her?" she questioned, biting onto her bottom lip.

"She has tickle. I knew it will work like a charm." I smiled, turning my gaze to the television. But I could still feel her own on my face. I chuckled and looked questionable at her.

"Sorry." She murmured, a sly smile forming on her lips "It's just nice to actually see you guys… not arguing."

"Don't get used to it Bells. I'm being nice only because _you _asked me to, remember?"

"The pizzas will be here in around thirty minutes." Alice announced, as she walked in the living room, taking a seat next to Bella

"Jazzy? Since we're sleeping over here… where are we like… you know… actually sleeping?" Bella asked suddenly

"I assume you don't want the dog house?" I chuckled. Bella frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"God, cant a man make a joke anymore? Gee…" I shook my head, but answered her "I guess Emmett and Rose can take my parents room, you and Edward can take the guest room and-"

"But…you said I'm staying there." Alice interrupted me quickly

I cannot believe, I didn't have enough rooms!

Rose and Emmett – my parent's room

Bella and Edward – guest room

Alice - … dog house?

"I cannot believe I'm saying this…" I sighed "Take my room."

"What?" Alice asked, her eyes widened in surprise

"Deaf, much? Take my room; I'll sleep on the couch." I groaned

"Eww! No way! I'm taking the couch, I bet it will be a hundred times better than sleeping in your stinky bed!" she whined

"Fine with me. As long as I keep my warm, comfy bed, everything is fine with me." I grinned, closing my eyes, just earning a slap behind the head from Bella "I mean… I don't want you to be…uncomfortable." I grunted, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Believe me, Whitlock. I want the couch." She insisted

Bella was glaring at me, when I quickly covered my face securely, inching away from her. "See? _She _doesn't want my bed! What do you want me to do? Disinfect my room for her?" I asked jokingly, but when I saw the expression on Bella's face, I regret I saying a word…

"You cannot be serious." I crooked in disbelief

"Oh, but I am. You can't let her sleep for two days on the couch, it'll kill her back!" Bella said knowingly

"But _she _wants the couch!" I whined. Bella's expression didn't change, I groaned, standing up, but Rosalie's voice interrupted me.

"Pft. Here. Here's an idea," she scoffed, flipping her straightened blonde hair "Why don't you guys _share _your room, Jazz?"

"_I'm sorry_?"

"_Share._" She repeated slowly "You know _sharing _means, right?"

"You know the dog house doesn't sound as bad as in the beginning." Alice said quietly

"No, no. I've had enough of you guys breathing down each others throats for the past fourteen years. You too," Rosalie paused slowly pointing her index finger between me and Alice "are sharing a room for two days and that's final."

"Rosie I don't want them to argue either, but don't you think making them share the same room is a bit… drastically?" Bella bit her lip, concern deep down in her eyes

"Not in there case. Seduce in their situation would seem like the simplest solution." Rose scoffed

"Baby-" Emmett tried to reason with her

"No, they're sharing." She snapped.

I shoot a glance at Alice, who looked disturbed as much as I did.

"Hey, its only two days, how bad could it be?" Edward asked

"_Very_." I breathed

"Dude," he paused to chuckle nervously "That was a rhetorical question."

We were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Alice jumped up, before anyone could react and opened the door, revealing a tall, skinny, brown eyed, red haired boy with a cap _Bella Italiano _

"Jasper Whitlock?" he questioned, looking at Alice

"Don't look at me! There is your goofy looking guy over there." She pointed toward me with a grin

"Whoever it is, they owe me $79" he sighed, handing Alice eight boxes of pizza

I stood up walking toward the pizza-delivery guy, taking out my wallet and handing him $80

"Keep the change." I murmured, before slamming the door into his face, walking into the kitchen where Alice was already opened the pizza's, slicing them.

"Where's the cheese pizza?" I asked, double-checking, as Alice called everybody else.

"I didn't order it." She replied simply, taking a seat and handing a plate to Rosalie.

"But you know it's my favorite and I don't eat any other kind." I pointed out

"You're going to eat what we have." She took a bite of her slice

"I—" I started to argue, but she cut me off

"Or you can lick the unwashed scrapes of lasagna." She suggested sweetly, turning her attention to Bella

That was the last straw! I'm not dealing with her attitude for two freaking days! I may not be able to kick her out, but I'll make sure as hell she'll want to leave as soon as possible.

"Come on Jazzy, any other of these pizzas is good as the cheese one." Bella tried to reason with me softly

"Yeah, you're right Bella," I smiled, the plan slowly forming into my mind "Alice can you hand me a slice from the pepperoni?" I asked sweetly

"Glad to see you've finally come to your senses, cowboy." She replied with a sly smile, handing me a plate with pizza.

"Edward, Emmett why don't you come with me upstairs for a minute, Edward, Emmett coming?" I insisted through my clenched teeth, the forced smile still playing on my lips.

"But dude," Emmett whined "I'm not finished."

"Nobody asked." I hissed back, heading toward the stairs with Edward dragging Emmett behind me.

We entered my bedroom; I locked the door and crossed my arms over my chest

"This. Is. War." I snapped

"What do you have in mind?" Edward asked curiously

"Man was that about the pizza? You can or-" Emmett started, but I quickly cut him off

"No, since she _wants _to stay here and," I paused to groan "_share _a room with me… why not make it a little more fun?" I challenged

"I repeat what do you have in mind?" Edward leaned against the desk behind him

"I'm opened for ideas boys." I smirked, their grins slowly forming

_**Alice's POV: **_

Spoiled little bratty cowboy. _I don't eat any other kind, I don't do this, I don't do that, blah blah blah…_

"Why didn't you order the cheese pizza for him?" Rose asked, taking a bite from her slice

"I seriously forgot," I confessed "But I wanted to tease him."

"That doesn't really matter now, does it? I mean he didn't seem upset about it." Bella pointed out, pouring herself a glass of apple juice

"He didn't." I agreed

"What do you think they're doing?" Rose wondered, shooting a glance toward the stairs

"Brainless boy stuff." I shrugged

"They talk about brainless boy stuff with us around." She said knowingly

"True. I don't really care." I sighed, finishing off my pizza.

We stood up and made out way toward the living room, slouching down the couch, Bella flicking through the DVDs.

"So… what would it be?" she asked

"_The last song_?" Rose offered

"Seen it."

"_The notebook_?"

"Old."

"_Titanic_?"

"Seen it _and _old."

"Okay, fine, here's an idea," she paused pulling out a DVD with a label _Jasper Whitlock's childhood memories _

"This is going to be _sooooo _good." I giggled; the boy's fast footsteps down the stairs filled the room.

"Decided what we're watching yet?" Edward asked, taking a seat on my right

"Oh, yeah," I giggled "You're going to love it."

Bella pressed _play _and took her place in Edwards lap, Emmett was on the armchair with Rose snuggled up to him. Jasper looked around the room and groaned, slowly taking a seat next to me, but inching as away as possible.

"What are we watching again?" he asked

_Bella Swan's 5__th__ birthday _

"Oh no, no, no." she cried, burying her face in Edwards chest, who let out a low chuckle, rubbing her back

_The movie started revealing a pink chubby cheeked Bella in a short, little baby blue dress and two pony tails on each side of her head, Rosalie with a green dress, her wild blonde curls all over her face, me in a puffy short pink dress, my short dark hair straightened out, with white flowered hairclips, the three of us playing with balloons _

"_Eddie-ward!" Bella squeaked, when she saw Edward walking in with Esme and Carlisle behind him, pushing him slightly toward Bella_

"_Happy birthday Bella." __He said quietly, giving her a long pink, purple spotted wrapped box_

"_Daddy can I open it now, can I, can I, can I?" she pleaded with her famous puppy god face _

"_Knock yourself out kiddo." Charlie chuckled behind the camera, as Bella quickly sat down, Edward beside her, both unwrapping the box, just as they revealed his present, Bella screamed out of joy _

"_Just what I wanted," she giggled, leaning over giving Edward a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making him chuckle "Mommy, Eddie-ward bought me a guitar!" Bella said looking toward the camera, behind was standing her mother Renee, beside Charlie_

"_I see baby girl." She replied softly _

"The chemistry between you two was pretty obvious ever since." Rose gushed with a smile.

I saw with the corner of my eye Bella's own eyes tearing up. Her mother Renee died in a plane crash when she was twelve. It was a rough time for her.

I took her hand in mine and gave her a light squeeze, a sly smile on her lips forming.

"_Why don't you play us something Sweet Pie?" Renee offered__, Bella's cheeks turning deep red, covering her face with her little hands and murmuring into them _

"_I don't know how." _

"_I'm sure Edward would be more than happy to help you, wont you honey?" Renee asked _

"_Yup." Edward nodded, making the __**p **__pop _

_Bella giggled, throwing __her arms around him, a small growl in response from Charlie._

_The camera slowly turned its attention toward me, sitting down on the grass with my big pink balloon, behind me slowly walking that cowboy _

"_Boo!" he screamed, making me jump up and turning quickly to see, who caused it _

"_Cowboy! Don't do that!" I pouted, looking down at my balloon._

"_Can I?" he asked softly, pointing to my balloon._

"_No," I started shaking my head back and forth furiously "Its mine, get your own!" _

_A small frown spread across his face, looking down at his feat, kicking the grass slightly, making me feel guilty_

"…_fine, but be careful." I warned, handing him the balloon, as he smiled widely _

"_It's so squashy and big, I just want to squeeze it to death!" he gushed, hugging the balloon closer and closer, until it made a loud __**pop**__, tiny pink pieces of it in Jaspers hands _

"_You killed it!" I squeaked, pointing to the evidence in his hands "My balloon!" _

"_Oops?" he chuckled _

"_Meanie!" I pouted _

_Laughing Charlie and Renee slowly turned the camera away from us, pointing it toward Emmett, who walked in with his parents behind, as he started running toward Bella_

"_Bellaaaaaa! Happy birthday!" he yelled running toward her_

"_Emmy-boy!" she squeaked, as he embraced her in a tight bear hug, picking her up_

"_Down, down!" she ordered, through her giggles_

"_No ,no!" Emmett laughed, walking toward me with a squealing and kicking Bella over his right shoulder_

"_Alikeness!" he laughed, coming toward me_

"_Emmy?" I questioned confused, his right arm flew toward me, wrapping itself around my waist and pulling me over his left shoulder, feeling him slowly loosing balance _

"_We're going to fall you idiot!" I squeaked, still kicking _

"_Too !" he yelled falling onto his face with Bella and I on his back, giggling hysterically, Emmett spitting out grass, his whole face muddy, barely breathing because of the weight on his back._

"_Serves you right!" Bella squeaked, giving me a high five, as we bounced on top of Emmett_

"_Heavy, heavy, heavy." He grunted out _

"_Baby doll, let Emmett breath!" Renee laughed, picking her up giggling _

"_Emmy deserved it!" Rose pointed out, giggling _

"_Rosie!" Emmett yelled happily, standing up and running toward her_

"_Ahhhh!" she screamed, running around in circles with Emmett closely behind, trying to catch her, both laughing _

"_Give a smile to the camera sweetie, look toward daddy." Renee pointed to the camera, Bella giving a cheeky smile and buried her face into her mothers neck_

"_I love you lots mommy," She barely whispered "Lots, lots, lots." _

"_I love you too darling." Her mother replied, kissing her forehead _

"_I love you too, you know." Charlie jumped in, feeling left out. _

"_We love you too daddy, don't worry." Bella giggled, patting the camera repeating. _

"Do you mind pushing _pause_? I need a minute." I asked, looking toward Bella, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, Edward kissing her hair.

"Yeah, no problem." She sighed deeply, pressing _pause _

"I'll be right back." I assured, jumping and skipping upstairs, just when I was about to open the bathroom door, my eyes spotted above me a huge black gross cockroach. In the next second it was falling on my face

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a terrified scream

**A.N/ ****Hey guys! I'm **_**so so so **_**sorry I couldn't upload this sooner, I know I promised I would like a week ago, but I've had a rough couple of days. I hope you enjoy it! **

**R&R, please. **

**Thank you! (: **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jaspers POV:**_

"Do you mind pressing _pause_? I need a minute." Alice asked from beside me

"Yeah, no problem." Bella agreed pressing _pause_

"I'll be right back." She said, before standing up and walking upstairs

I looked at Bella, who couldn't stop the tears from slipping. She was so young when her mother died. She couldn't grasp the thought of her not coming back anymore.

"Bella," I said softly "don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just, I really," a sob escaped her lips, causing Edward to hug her tighter "miss her."

"You don't need to apologize, but think about it," a sly smile on my lips, I scooted closer to them, smoothing her hair "your mother wouldn't want you crying now, would she?" I asked softly

"N-No." she agreed.

I reached out to wipe away her tears, not long after new ones replacing her others. I opened my mouth to say something, when someone screamed from upstairs. Alice.

_Ah, the sweet, sweet sound of victory…_

"Ali?" Bella called worried, standing up from Edwards lap and heading upstairs.

We followed her to reveal a scared Alice climbed up on the table in the hallway, already knocked out the vase with white roses on the floor.

"Alice what happened?" Bella asked confused, taking a step toward her

"Freeze!" Alice warned firmly, stopping Bella in her tracks

"You," she hissed pointing toward me "why the heck didn't you freaking tell me you have freaking cockroaches in you freaking house!"

"Cockroaches? Eww!" Bella and Rose said in union

"Kill it! _Kill it!_" Alice insisted

"Where is it?" Emmett chuckled

"Right in front of Bella!" she pointed toward her feat

"GOD IT'S WATCHING ME!" Bella screamed, running and climbing onto the table next to Alice

"Sweetheart, don't be ridiculous, it wasn't watching you." Edward said calmly

"Yes it was!"

"God that is the hugest bug I have _ever _seen!" Rosalie squeaked, tightly griping Emmett's arm.

"There's more from where that came from." I murmured under my breath

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Kill it already!" Alice ordered, watching the little bug with disgust

"Fine… get down already, it won't bite." I sighed

"It jumped onto my face!" she growled

"Alice. Bugs cant-"

"Zip it! Kill it!" she snapped

"Oh for the love of…" Emmett sighed and quickly stepped the little bug

"Ew now your carpet has cockroach juice or whatever all over it!" Alice squeaked

"Make up your mind! Kill it, don't squish it, blah!" I growled

"Emmett come here." Alice ordered "You are giving me a piggy back ride to the bathroom."

Emmett rolled his eyes, but walked toward Alice, turning around. She jumped onto his back; Emmett gripped her thighs and slowly walked toward the bathroom. He stopped in front of the bathroom door, waiting for the little pix to jump off, so she did. She gave him a small smile, before slamming the door into his face.

"Pretty bossy, aren't we?" I grinned

"I heard you Whitlock!" Alice yelled through the door

"I was counting on it!" I replied, walking downstairs again, taking a seat on the couch.

"You should totally call exterminators, Jazz." Rose said, sinking into the armchair.

"I really should, shouldn't I?" amusement coloring my voice

"Well DUH, I'm pretty sure you're mother wouldn't bare with the thought of living with those bugs!" she squeaked, just when my mobile started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out a chuckled quietly

"Speaking of the devil." I sighed, picking it up "Hey ma."

"_Hello darling. Are you okay?_" she asked

"Yeah. How's Jeremiah?"

"_He woke up 5 minutes ago. Poor boy he is exhausted, but the doctors assured he will be back to normal in no time. But what are you doing, honey? Did you have dinner?_" she asked softly

"Yes mom. Nothing, just watching some home movies with the guys." I replied

"_Aw, how adorable! You should watch your 7__th__ Halloween party at Alice's house. It was quite delightful._" She laughed quietly

"…yeah… delightful."

"_Make sure they leave before it gets dark, alright Jasper? You have school in the morning, their parents will get worried. Do you understand?_" she asked sternly

"Yes ma`am." I grinned

"_Jasper-_"

"Chill ma. Of course I will make sure they leave before dark." _Or after dark…_

"_Good. We will be back at Wednesday night, okay? _" she asked

"Yes."

"_Alright. Goodnight honey._"

"Night." I said before hanging up, just when Alice's petite body bounced down the stairs straight into the living room down the couch next to me.

"Did the big bad buggies attack you again Ali-Wally?" I asked softly, earning a growl from her

"Like nails on a blackboard or a yawling cat, like a trash can beaten by a baseball bat, like a shattered glass, or a rabid squirrel, nothings more annoying than an annoying Jasper! Annoying Jasper!" she sang along through her giggles

"I'm not annoying you are!" I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest

"Hey wasn't that from Sonny with a chance?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah. You know Sonny and Chad don't like each other, but they're forced to work together and in the end they end up together… remind you of someone?" Bella asked quietly looking quickly for me to Alice

"Ironic, isn't it?" Emmett smirked

"Quite." Edward added

"Don't." I warned firmly

Before anyone could say anything else, someone's phone started buzzing loudly.

"Mine." Bella said, pulling out her phone and flicking it open "Hello?" she began with a boring tone "Hey! Hey dad…uh, no? … I'm sleeping over at…" she paused to look around the room panicking. "Rosalie's!" she boomed out, causing Rose to spill out her juice on my mother's favorite carpet, mouthing _what the fuck _to Bella "Pfttttt. No, no boys, of course not, dad, d-don't be ridiculous. … I-I'm not nervous, w-why would you think that? … Yes. … Okay, bye." She quickly hung up; letting out a breath she was holding

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" I smirked "Isabella Swan _the _Chief of Police's daughter _lying_?"

"Ah shush." She giggled, when Rosalie's phone started ringing as well

"What's with fathers calling their daughters at the same time?" she asked picking it up "Hey daddy. … Um, no. … Why? Because I'm sleeping over at… Alice. Yeah, Alice. …" she said quietly, Alice's jaw dropping in response "Whaaaaaaat? There are _no _boys here, of course they aren't daddy, d-don't be silly. … Dad did you forget I am **not **alone in the room?" she groaned, mouthing Emmett _sorry _"No, dad, I-I haven't… s-slept with Emmett. … Y-yes he's impotent." Just when the words left her mouth Emmett started coughing furiously "T-that's Bella, s-she has a cold. … No, no nothing serious, j-just a mild cold. … Yes, _I know_, it sounded like a bear chocking on something." She said through clenched teeth, glaring at Emmett, who has turned deep tomato red by now "Sure, yeah, bye daddy." She quickly hung up, biting her bottom lip "So… who's up for some drinks?" she quickly changed the subject

"_Impotent! _Seriously!" Emmett cried, waving his arms in the air in frustration

"I'm _so _sorry, baby," Rosalie apologized softly "but daddy wouldn't let you anywhere near me if it was otherwise."

"God you guys are so-" Alice was cut off by her own mobile "No way." She sighed before picking up "Hi daddy. … Yes, I'm here sleeping over at B-Bella. … O-of course Charlie is with us. … N-no no boys, you know Charlie is the chief of police, h-he would never a-allow boys. … Dad!" she groaned "Cant this conversation wait at least until I come home? … Fine … Y-yes I'm a virgin, GOD dad!" she blushed deep red, shutting her eyes tight "Yes, yes. Bye." She threw the phone across the room, letting a frustrated sigh

"So let me get this straight… Bella is sleeping over at Rosalie's, Rosalie is staying over at Alice's and Alice is staying at Bella's?" I asked amused

"Yes." The three of them agreed

"Interesting. What will happen if I don't know… John calls Charlie or something like that?" Edward grinned

"Stop being so negative, Edward. That won't happen." Rose sneered

"Cant we just watch the home movies?" Alice sighed

"Fine."

We all sat down again, the movie beginning

_Brandon's Halloween party 1999_

_In the corner of the room was standing Emmett in a purple-pink polka dotted dinosaur costume with Edward on his left wearing a black tux, white tie, black cape on his back, fake vampire teeth in mouth and red paint around the corners of his mouth like blood, his face paler than usual, his hair pushed back. I was on his right dressed as a giant green frog. My long and red tongue was sticking out. _

_We started walking toward the girls, Bella dressed as a big white mouse, pink tummy, long fluffy ears, her nose painted in black, with long black whiskers on her cheeks. Rosalie was a princess dressed in a long, puffy blue dress, her wild blonde curls pulled up in a bun on top of her head with a silver crown. Alice was dressed as Tinker Bell, in a short sparkly green dress, green slippers, her short hair spiky with a green tiara, green eye shadow, her whole body sparkling under the colorful lights, a magic wand in her left hand. _

"_Bloodsucking vampires like me just adore drinking blood from big fluffy mice like you." Edward chuckled, looking directly at Bella_

"_Nah-ah watch it vamp! I have a long, heavy tail and I know how to use it!" Bella warned taking her tail in her arms and pointing it in his face _

"_Grrrrrrrr! No one can beat Emmettzilla!" Emmett growled _

"_Ali, this froggie is probably your prince charming." Rose whispered into Alice's ear _

_Alice looked doubtfully at me and patted my green spots _

"_There there… I will find you a girl stupid enough to kiss you froggie." She promised giggling_

"_Kiss him Ali. Jazzy needs to be turned back into a boy!" Bella squeaked_

"_I'm not kissing froggie-boy!" Alice squealed, hiding herself behind __**Emmettzilla **_

"_Emmettzilla… will you come with me__ to get a piece of chocolate cake?" Rose asked softly_

"_Chocolate cake…" Emmett whispered drooling on the floor, Rose giggled grabbing his tail and pulling him toward the table _

"_Please?" Bella pleaded; pursing her bottom lip "For me?" she looked at both me and Alice with pleading eyes "Just one kissy wissy?" _

"_But-" _

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty puh-?" she started jumping up and down impatient, biting her bottom lip _

"_Fine!" I said, making Alice squeal _

_I took in a deep breath and leaned down and pressed my lips on hers. She kissed me back as quickly as pulled away, her hand flying up to touch to where my lips where. Her cheeks turned deep red, looking away. _

"_You didn't turn into a prince," She frowned "maybe I'm not the right princess for you."_

"_I did." I chuckled, before pulling off the head of the frog, revealing my face _

"_Now you must be turned into a vampire!" Edward said in a deep voice, before letting out an evil laugh "Muhahahaha!" _

"_Uh-oh you are __**not **__kissing my neck, Eddie!" Alice warned, hiding herself behind me, gripping my costume tightly _

"_Neither mine!" I added quickly and quickly pointing toward Bella "Your defenseless little victim is standing over there! Just look how yummy she looks!" _

"_Mhmm…" Edward agreed, taking slow steps toward her "Italian white mouse Bella."_

"_Eddie-ward don't you dare!" Bella warned, pointing her __**dangerous weapon **__toward him _

"_I'm going to bite that tail of yours, then your pointy little ears, your squishy, pink tummy and finally your big beating heart." He licked his lips, reaching for her_

"_Ahhh!" Bella squealed, running away, waving her tail in the air._

"_You kissed me." Alice said quietly _

"_Because I wanted to be a real boy." I shrugged _

"_You __**are **__a real boy, silly. That was only a costume. Admit it, Jazzy you wanted to kiss me!" she crossed her arms over her chest _

"_N-no I didn't! Stop it, Alice!" I growled_

"_Miss me, miss me, make you wanna kiss me!" she sang out_

"_Shush!" _

"_Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" she kept repeating through her little giggles_

_I suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her again, releasing her as fast as the last time_

"_Jazzy! If John sees that he's going to kill you, boy!" Fannie squealed from behind the camera _

Yes, I admit, Alice was my very first kiss. It was just a simple, quick lip lock, nothing more and nothing less.

"Aw, wasn't that just adorable!" Rosalie gushed

"Such urgency, such passion…" Emmett sighed dreamily

"Dude," I snorted "we were only 7."

"Early love." he shrugged

"I doubt it… right Alice?" I asked jokingly, waiting for agreement, but she stood quiet. I turned to look at her; she was looking down at her hands, resting on her lap.

"Brandon?" I asked confused, but she didn't reply. Her expression was so concentrated, as if she was trying to solve the most difficult math problem.

I waved my hand in front of her face "Alice?" I called again, this time getting her attention. Her head snapped up to look at me

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked sounding miles away

"What were you thinking about anyways?" I asked amused

"Nothing." She replied quickly, looking back down at her hands

"Nothing, ha? You were thinkingmighty hard about _nothing_." I smirked

"Why do _you _care anyways, Whitlock? It's **not **any of you busyness." She snapped, standing up and storming outside

"What did I say?" I groaned

_**Alice's POV **_

I swear that cowboy can piss anybody off so easily! Urgh! I sat down on the bench, resting my elbows on my knees, bringing my hands up to rest my face in them, sighing heavily.

That little lip lock of ours 11 years ago, meant… meant a little tiny winy something to me. I-I had a little, _a very little _crush on him, but it quickly fainted away, seeing what a jerk he truly is.

Me and Jasper? _Never. _Same thing like The Pacific running try, or finding a lake in Sahara! But I wonder what would have actually happened if he hadn't spilled his drink on my dress that day and we met under other circumstances… like Bella meeting us, they have known each other since they were two… If I wasn't so stubborn and he wasn't so… well, Jasper. A small knock on the doorframe caught my attention and brought me back to reality.

I turned around seeing Bella leaning against the doorframe, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, taking a seat next to me

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied with a light smile

"You know Jazz didn't mean any harm."

"I know, I know… I shouldn't have yelled at him." I sighed, looking up to the stars in the sky

"Is something bothering you?" she asked softly

"No, not really, just thinking about old memories."

"About the kiss?" she asked

"That…that wasn't really a kiss, Bella. Just two kids fooling around, because their friends asked them to." I smirked at her

"For what's worth it… you were pretty damn cute."

"Kids are supposed to be cute, Bella."

"No… I mean, like… you two were cute. Together."

"_Excuse me?_"

She bit her bottom lip, holding back a giggle.

Rewind and freeze! _You two were cute. Together. _Absolutely not!

"Don't even dare to go there with me." I warned firmly

"Hey I said _were _as in _the past_."

"And its going to stay that way, isn't it?"

"Are you still wearing it?" she suddenly asked

"What?" I questioned confused

"The star."

My hand automatically flew toward my neck. I undid the chain and brought my silver necklace in my hand. I brushed the star with my fingertips. Flashbacks taking over my mind

"_Jasper, come on, we've been walking for hours, where are we going?" I groaned, looking around the woods. _

"_Don't be a chicken. What do you think I'm gonna do?" he asked rolling his eyes _

"_Leaving me here alone in the woods, until I die of hunger, thirst or the wolfs eat me alive."_

"_That isn't such a bad idea…" he murmured. _

_I slapped the back of his neck, making him jump up and squeak. I giggled lightly. _

_We continued teasing until we approached a small meadow surrounded by purple violates, yellow roses, white chrysanthemums. In the middle was set up a tent, outside was started a fire._

"_When did…why did you-" I started completely surprised and confused, but he cut me off_

"_It's your birthday, remember?" he chuckled "I'm the only one, who wasn't given you anything yet, you know." _

"_You don't-" _

"_I don't have to, I know Brandon, but since I'm here, you're here and everything is set up, why not try and enjoy it?" _

"_When have you become so sweet?" I asked amused_

"_Hey, I've always been sweet." He argued_

"_Not to me you haven't." I pointed out_

_He smiled sadly, leading me toward the fire. We sat down on the warm, short grass and looked up to the shying stars. They were so small, so far away, yet you wish you could reach out and grab one, keep it in your hands. _

"_Beautiful, aren't they?" I asked quietly, my gaze not leaving them._

"_Quite." He agreed. I could feel his gaze on me, until I felt him place something in my lap. _

"_What is this?" I questioned, looking down at the pink, white spotted box with a white bow on top._

"_Why don't you open it and find out yourself?" he smiled _

_I looked down at the bow and very slowly started unwrapping it. I heard his low chuckle; I looked up and mate his gaze_

"_Why so slow?" he asked_

"_I'm afraid of what's in it," I confessed "What if a frog jumps out or a spider?" _

"_How old do you think I am? Nine? Ten?" he chuckled_

"_Yeah, I wished you were that mature." I giggled, earning a playful slap on my hip._

_I opened the box revealing a long silver necklace with a shiny, sparkling star. A star._

"_Now you have a star of your own." He shrugged, snatching it away from my hands._

"_How did you know?" I whispered_

"_Bella helped a little." He confessed with a lazy smile "Turn around." He ordered _

_I turned around, so he can put it on. The cold star came in contact with my skin._

"_Done." He said. _

_I turned around and looked down it in, brushing my fingers through it. _

"_It's gorgeous," I whispered, looking up to him, a smile forming on my lips "Thank you." _

"_It suites you." He grinned _

_I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly leaned in and wrapped my arms around his torso. I could feel him hesitate for a second, but I felt his arms wrap around my waist bringing me closer. I rested my head against his shoulder, when I suddenly felt something cold and sticky come in contact with my hair. I instantly pulled away, shrieking. _

"_God! You poured Root Beer in my hair! Why the heck did you do that?" I exclaimed _

"_I can only stay nice for so long." He laughed, ruffling my wet hair _

"_I hate you!" I snapped _

"_Love you too squirt." He replied still laughing_

"_I. Am. Not. A. Squirt." I started punching his chest over and over with him still laughing underneath my hits. _

"_Whatever you say… squirt." _

I giggled quietly to myself, gazing down at the star in my hands. I slowly put it back on.

"Come on," Bella said, standing up "it's getting cold."

"Okay." I agreed, standing up and walking back inside, locking the front door.

We walked back into the living room, Jasper looked up to me

"Brandon—"

"I know." I smiled slightly, taking my seat on the couch again.

He returned the smile. I could feel an annoying beeping coming from somewhere.

"It's my phone." Bella said quietly, a sly small on her lips as she saw the ID caller

"It's Jake." She put the phone on the coffee table in front of us and turned it on speaker

"Hey Jake. You're on speaker with me and the gang." She told him

"_Hey guys. What's up?_" he asked

"Just chilling at Whitlock's house," I shrugged "what about you?"

"_Oh, I'm calling to invite you to Emma's 1__st__ birthday party._"

Sam Uley and Emily Young have been married for two years; a year ago on the 12th of October Emma Jackie joined their lives. Her skin is chocolate brown, her hair short, dark and straightened, her eyes dark brown under them laying freckles. She is the shy and quiet type.

"Aw, cute. It's on Thursday, right?" Rose asked

"_Yeah. Be there at 5PM sharp, that little girl is looking forward on seeing you again." _He chuckled quietly

"We wouldn't miss it. Emma is simply irresistible." I giggled

"_Happy to hear that. Guess I'll see ya on Thursday._"

"Definitely," Bella said "Bye Jake."

"Bye." The others said in union

"_Bye guys._" He replied and Bella shut her phone closed.

"We should go unpack." I offered to the girls, both of them nodding.

We stood up and headed upstairs slowly. We first stopped at the guest room to take my bag and take it in… Whitlock's. God these were going to be two very long, _very _painful days.

"I can not believe you are making us do this." I breathed, turning to glare at Rosalie.

"Doing what? Knocking some sense into both of your heads? You can thank me later." She grinned, laying onto Jasper's bed. _Good thing it was a king sized bed…_

"You don't get it. We're going to be, like…_sharing. _Sharing the same room, sharing the same bathroom, sharing the same, eww bed!" I grimaced at the sentence, throwing my clothes on his bed.

"She has a slight point, Rose. It's not the same like us and the boys, we get along. Jasper and Alice are… well… they aren't exactly friends, neither enemies—"

"Wrong. We _are _enemies. We—" I sucked in a deep breath, when my eyes spotted the major huge tarantula above Bella's head.

"Bella," I let out a breath I was holding "Don't. Move."

"What?" she asked confused, Rosalie followed my gaze and gasper loudly "What's wrong?"

She slowly turned around and yelped, quickly covering her mouth with both hands and moving away.

"You have got to be shitting me." Rosalie said breathlessly. I though she was talking about the spider, until she spoke again "Rats."

"_I'm sorry?_"

"Rats." She repeated

"Rats… like…"

"Real, live, breathing rats."

I looked down my eyes widening at the two rants down.

"WHITLOCK GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE NOW!" I yelled.

The tarantula began moving. Bella screamed in horror right when it fell on the bed next to us. We quickly stood up and jumped down in front of the rats to started crawling toward us.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rosalie yelled, quickly jumping on top of Jasper's desk

Bella crawled next to her, shivering from disgust. Rosalie's gripping her hair tightly and shifting further against the wall. I jumped on Jasper's nightstand, knocking down his lamp, book and pen. One rat remained in front of the desk and the other in front of the nightstand on which I was standing.

"What do you want from me?" I cried, glaring down at it.

"I told you there abominable little reptiles would conquer the world and you just laughed! We'll who's laughing now?" Rosalie yelled

_God help me…_

**A.N/ Eww… I'm not a fan of bugs and rats myself :D they totally creep me out… Anyways some of you told me they liked the whole memory thing so I decided to make some more (: I hope you like them. Do you think they will **_**survive **_**through these two days? :D**

**R&R, please (: **

**Enjoy and thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jasper's POV:**_

"We should go unpack." Alice said to Rosalie and Bella, who nodded and quickly followed her upstairs quietly.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Emmett frowned

"_Wimp_." I fake coughed

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Emmett growled "Damn it!" _HA! _

"Come on," I playfully punched his shoulder "what could they possibly do to us?"

"Do we _reeeeeeeeeeeally _have to answer that?" Edward asked

"No."

He grimaced, before walking into the kitchen to open the refrigerator

"Way to be a party pooper, Jazz. Where's the alcohol?" Edward frowned

"It has to be there somewhere."

"Nope. Empty."

"You're kidding, right?" I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. Edward was holding the refrigerator door wide open. Man, the boy wasn't fooling, it was empty. Only meet, vegetables, froths and pudding. Like I said empty.

"Wow…your parents really don't trust you being home alone, huh?" he chuckled

"Please. Remember last year when your parents left for their second honeymoon to Paris? They barricaded the whole basement." I teased

"Pft… Pha… details, details…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously

"Do you think they saw them?" Emmett suddenly asked

"_WHITLOCK GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE NOW!_" A squeaky voice yelled. _Alice _

_That's what she gets for messing with Jasper Whitlock…_

"Does that answer your question?" I laughed

Not longer we began hearing fast footsteps, yelling, screaming in horror

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!_" This time was Rosalie

"We better go, before they bring the house down." Edward chuckled.

We stood up and walked to where the noise was coming from. My room.

"_What do you want from me?_" Alice demanded to know from someone or _something._

"_I told you these abominable little reptiles would conquer the world and you just laughed! Well who's laughing now?_" Rosalie shrieked

"Clearly not you." I chuckled darkly, when we entered

I looked around the room. The rats were guarding the girls. Rosalie and Bella were up on my desk and Alice was on my nightstand. The tarantula was on my bed, on the pillows.

"Aw, come here baby," I walked toward the bed and picked up my pet spider and started massaging its back with slow circles "did the big bad girls scare you?"

"It's _yours_?" Alice asked

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to mention… my parents bought me a pet."

"That is **not **a pet! That is a freakishly large, ugly, black, hairy, poison spider!" Alice squeaked

"Shush!" I whispered harshly "You are hurting _her _feelings."

"_Her?_" Bella asked

"Gals meet Cassandra. Or like I prefer to call her Cassie," I grinned "do you want to touch her?" I started walking slowly toward Alice

"Take one more step and I swear to God I'll rip your dolls heads off without a second though!" Alice warned, quickly jumping off the nightstand, tip toying to the top raft to grad two of my action figures

"Drop the action figures and everything is going to be alright…" I warned sternly, taking a slow step back

"Under one condition…no make them a few actually."

"Name them."

"I don't, I repeat I **do not **want _Cassandra _in this room, until I leave, I most definitely don't want to be surrounded by those shoe eaters, vectors of diseases and those little bugs, who are completely creeping and grossing me out to death! And," she paused to wrinkle her nose before speaking again "if that awful smell is coming from you, the couch will most gladly take you with open arms downstairs."

"That's _a lot _conditions." Edward pointed out

"You want your precious dollies to make it out alive, don't you?" Alice asked softly, earning a quick nod without hesitation "Then we have ourselves a deal, haven't we?" another quick nod "then what are you still doing here? Go and take your nasty friends with you!"

"You and your girly bits… who in the right mind would be afraid of a little tiny winy spider?" Emmett chuckled quietly

I smirked slightly and took advantage of Emmett's back facing me. I took a few steps toward him and ever so carefully placed the spider on his left shoulder. I held back a chuckle, as I moved briefly past him over to my desk from where I picked up Bella and when I was about to put her down on her feet, she squealed and tightened her grip around my shirt

"You are **not **putting me down under **any **circumstances until we leave this yucky room!" she ordered sternly

"That goes for you too Golden Boy Cullen." Rosalie squeaked gripping onto Edwards's neck

"You have a nice looking friend there, Emmett." Alice smirked, still with my action figures in her hand

"What do you mean?" he questioned confused

"Read my lips. S-P-I-D-E-R."

"A what?"

"Spider!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Jasper has her," he said matter-of-fact, turning around to look at me "right?"

I bounced up Bella in my hands with a sheepish smile, his expression turned blank. He chuckled nervously

"Edward you have her don't you?" he asked, his voice hopeful, but he didn't turn to face him

"I've got _a_ _her_ alright, but I'm not sure who exactly you have in mind." Edward grinned

Emmett turned around in deep confusion, turning paler than usual when he saw Rosalie in his arms.

"Alice do you have her by any chances…?" Emmett asked doubtfully, his eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly

"Do I look like the bug hugger type?" she giggled

"You're just messing with me. She-she isn't on my shoulder…is she?" he croaked

"She's up your neck actually…" I confessed seeing Cassandra's two legs on the left side of his neck

"Get her off, get her off, get her off, get her off…" he kept whispering over and over

"God what are you a _girl_?" I chuckled, stretching out to grab Cassandra, but Bella quickly slapped my hand away

"Absolutely not! Emmett can share his neck with Cassandra for one minute until you get me out of here and in a free bug zoned room!" she squealed

I rolled my eyes and marched out of the room, until we reached the guest room.

"Can you?" I grinned, nodding toward the handle

"Sorry." She giggled, carefully bending down to click the handle.

I kicked the door open, making my way toward the bed and throwing her on it, where she landed giggling, bouncing up and down, until it eased down.

"Thanks Jazzy." She smiled up at me, snuggling into the pillows

"I'll send Rosalie to keep ya company." I returned the smile. I turned my back to her and walked out only to see Edward coming my way with Rosalie still hooked up around him.

"There you go." He chuckled placing Rose on her feet

"Thanks Golden Goose." She giggled, quickly skipping into the guest room, slamming it closed.

I shook my head laughing, going back into my own room, only to see Emmett rocking on the floor, his legs brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, his jaw resting on his knees.

"There is **not **a spider on my head. There is **NOT** a spider on my head." He kept repeating over and over, Alice was sitting on my bed Indian style, giggling at the sight of him.

"Calm down teddy bear, I've got her." I laughed, taking Cassandra off of his head and placing her back in her aquarium.

"Ya know gals just adore the shy and sensitive type." I said knowingly

"Yeah! That explains why the girls in Forks don't know you even exist!" Alice beamed in

"Hilarious! Ya know what? I think Cassie likes you, don't you darlin`?" I kneeled in front of the aquarium, pocking the glass slightly

"Ya wanna know somethin` else, cowboy? I think your dollies would love to be run over by my Porch and then live peacefully in the trashcan? Now doesn't that sound just wonderful!" she snapped back with a smile

"Don't you dare to-"

"Didn't we have ourselves a deal? What is your _girlfriend _and rats still doing here?"

"My _girlfriend _lives here." I scoffed

"Pity. I don't want her here, until I'm staying here. I'm sure she'll be _very _happy if you mail her back to Africa, where she'll find a loving male spider and have baby spiders together, wont you Cassandra?" she asked, her gaze locked on my baby. _I am not moving her just because that annoying little pixie tells me so!_

"Now. I'm going to count to five and if she isn't out of here until then I will destroy them!" she hissed pointing to my doll—action figures.

"You wouldn't." I warned

"One… two…" she started, staring down at her manicure

I quickly picked up the aquarium and stalking out of my room and going downstairs. I placed her on the coffee table gently and sighed

"Forgive me my darlin`. I will be back." I promised, kissing my index finger and then pressing it against the glass. I stood up.

_Be brave soldier… Be brave. _

I walked back upstairs, heading toward my bedroom to bump into Edward, who had a rat in each hand

"Alice said and I quote _Burn them! Don't barbeque mice sound just delicious? I'm sure Mrs. Glamorous Shiny Whiskers will adore them._" He grinned

"What kind of fucking name is _Mrs. Glamorous Shiny Whiskers_?" I croaked

"Rosalie's new cat."

"That explains the name…"

"Emmett went to unpack his stuff with Rose; after I deal with these buddies I'm doing the same. Alice is all yours." He chuckled, before heeding downstairs.

_Did ya hear that cowboy? Alice is all yours! Oh goodies! _

I rolled my eyes and walked in my room to reveal Alice standing by my closet and throwing my clothes all over my room. She had her back facing me and without knowing the threw my black jeans straight in my face

"Nice aim, Pix." I chuckled "But just asking out of a mailed curiosity… what the hell are you doing with _my _clothes?"

"What does it look like? I'm clearing out the closet to have room for my own clothes."

"Oh, I'm sure we can share!" I mocked enthusiasm, slouching on my bed, sinking in.

She kneeled in front of her sack and started getting out her stuff. She pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste and comb. She stood up and skipped into the bathroom, where she placed them on the top raft. She waltzed back in and started pulling out her sack her… make up. _A lot _of make up. Three kinds of lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, cleaning milk- what the heck does that mean- pink covered soap, perfume yadda yadda yadda…

"Where can I put this?" she asked looking around the room

"I guess you can put them on the nightstand, you've already knocked my stuff." I shrugged, reaching out to take my walkman. I put my headphones on and turned the volume up.

Might as well relax while I still can, right?

_**Alice's POV:**_

I picked up my make up and stacked them on Jasper's nightstand. I picked up from the floor his lap and placed it behind my stuff. I took his book and placed it on his desk. I saw with the corner of my eye he was snuggled up to his pillow, listening to his walkman with his eyes closed, his right hand over his eyes.

"Hey Jasper I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" I asked loudly enough for him to here

"Kay." He purred

I took out my two pink towels, my pajama's, underwear and two hair elastics. I skipped into the bathroom and locked the door. I striped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. It was running smoothly down my body, relaxing every nerve. I closed my eyes, leaning against the shower wall, letting out a sigh of contentment. I brushed my wet curls back away from my face.

Two days. I can do this. The tarantula, rats and bugs are out of the picture so, why worry? What could he possibly do? I'm smart enough to fight back. I've had fourteen years of practice Gods sake! He would do _anything _for his precious dollies. That was a plus. I could torture his little Cassandra in a way…without touching her. Maybe pocking her with a stick? Or leaving her without food? What do spiders eat anyways?

I was so lost in my deep thoughts I didn't feel the hot water was replaced with cold one. Freezing actually. My teeth began to chatter, my body began to shake slightly. I quickly stopped the water and stepped out, pulling the towel around my body to warm up a bit. I looked myself in the mirror and almost screamed in horror when I saw my make up covered face. My mascara was all over my eyes, black drips of water streaming down my cheeks. _Who in the right mind would take a shower with his make-up still on? _

I sighed heavily, when I realized I left my cleaning milk on the nightstand and the make-up cleaning tampons in my bag. There was no way in hell I was going out in front of Whitlock. I look like a circus freak!

I found wet tissues on the bottom shelf. I got out three of them and placed them back. I wiped everything away and splashed cold water on my face. I took my other towel in hands and started drying out my hair. I dropped the towel on the ground and other one from my body quickly followed. I grabbed my panties and pulled them on. I grabbed my light purple satin tank top covered with little white roses from my pajamas and slid it on, afterwards I took the matching satin shorts and put them on as well. I tip toed to reach the top raft, from where I took my comb and started softly brush my hair. After I finished I placed it back on its place and brought down my toothbrush and toothpaste. I tied my hair in two high pony tails, after that I started brushing my teeth, until the burning sensation came in contact with my tongue, I quickly dropped the toothbrush in the sink and started coughing and spitting.

"God." I groaned loudly, taking a few drinks of water and spat it out along with the disgusting taste in my mouth. It was yellow, nasty and… _mustard_? _Eww! I hate mustard! _

How did this—_Whitlock! _That little, backstabbing, lying, cheating cowboy!

_Violence isn't the answer. Violence __**is not **__the answer. Breathe in. Breathe out. In with the good air, out with the bad air. Think straight, think clearly. Do __**not **__stoop to his childish level. You are smarted and more mature than that. Count to ten and let it go. _

"One… two… three… four… fi-" I was interrupted by the unexpected and loud knocking on the bathroom door. I jumped up in surprise, before taking two steps and leaning against the door slightly

"Come on Brandon, what did you do in there, _drown_?" he asked jokingly

"You wish I did, don't you?" I rolled my eyes, opening the door to reveal him only in his boxers

"Ahh! It burns! It burns!" I shrieked, quickly covering my eyes with my hands

"I'm simply irresistible, aren't I?" he chuckled darkly

I moved my hands away and glared at him, I took another peek down, before I burst out giggling hysterically.

"You're wearing the ducky boxers I bought you for Christmas last year." I squeaked, through my giggled

"They're pretty comfy. Soft material," He smirked "you done?"

"Yup." I said making the _p _pop.

"Hallelujah." He whispered to himself. I stepped out of his way, as he walked in and locked the door behind himself.

"Nice pigtails by the way." I could hear him chuckle

I bit my tongue not to reply, but I slouched on his bed, bouncing up and down. I grabbed his walkman and put on the headphones.

Before I could turn it on, I could hear Jasper swearing and screaming. Guess he found out there was no hot water. Oops!

"MARY ALICE BRANDON HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?" he yelled through the door

"That's for putting mustard in my toothpaste!" I shouted back. I shook my head, before standing up and leaving his room. I closed the door quietly and skipped downstairs in the kitchen. I took a green apple from the froth boll. I jumped on the counter and starting chewing on it, as the song came up.

_Detention-School Gyrls_

_Only been fourteen days since I met him_

_I've been tryin` thirteen days to forget him_

_But we're stuck together like the up and the 7_

_Feels like something bit me and I think I like the venom_

_My friends all say he's trouble _

_Put him on my myspace comments double, double, double, double_

_Why they tryna burst my bubble?_

_Don't they know I just can't leave him alone_

_So tell me what I gotta do to get this boy's attention_

_Now I'm in trouble from the text message I sent him_

_Only just one more thing that I forgot to mention_

_Where'd__ you meet him?_

_I meet him in detention_

_I-I-I met him (x3)_

_I met him in detention _

_I-I-I met him (x3)_

_I met him in detention…_

_Detention. _

_We were having History when I felt something hit the back of my neck. I kept my eyes on Mrs. __Greene, but reached behind me to feel something sticky and small. I pulled it away and looked at it. Spit wasp? Eww! It was all covered in saliva. I unwrapped it slightly __**Wazz up, gal? **__was written in the inside. I perfectly well knew to whom it belonged. Jasper Whitlock. _

_I tilted my head to the side slightly, glancing at Jasper, who was smiling cheekily toward me. _

"_What?" I whispered _

"_What, what? Kind a guy ask a pretty gal what's up?" he replied in the same quiet tone _

"_You want us to get into trouble?" _

"_Don't be silly. We-" he started to argue, but he was interrupted by Mrs. Greene who cleared her throat, her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot _

"_Miss Brandon could you please repeat the last sentence I just said?" she demanded _

"_I-I can't." I said quietly, blushing deep red. I could hear Jaspers low chuckle coming from behind me _

"_Care to share what is so funny Mr. Whitlock?" Mrs. Greene sighed _

"_Nothing." He replied, looking away. _

"_Well, I'm sure the two of you will enjoy two hours in detention after school." She pushed her classes up her nose with a smile _

"_What! Mrs. Greene I didn't-" I started, but she cut me off _

"_Three hours, Miss Brandon.__" _

"_Way to go, Alice! Why did-" _

"_Four hours! Anything else you would like to say?" she asked sternly _

"_No." we both said in union. _

"_Good." She nodded, continuing her lesson. _

_I cannot believe this! I've never been to detention, not once! And this dickhead comes along and…just…URGH! _

_Speaking of the devil… I felt him kick the back of my chair. Urgh, what now? I stayed completely still, ignoring him, only for him to kick my chair twice. He was just messing with me…And then another kick…_

"_For Gods sake what?" I shrieked, turning in my seat to glare at him. My reaction send him laughing his ass off, his whole desk shaking. I growled quietly _

"_That's enough!" Mrs. Greene shouted, making us both jump in out seats "Principals office! Now!" _

_I stood up, picked up my bag, threw it around my shoulder, took my books in hand bringing them to my chest and stalked out of the room. I could hear Jaspers fast footsteps behind me. I bit my tongue so hard, I felt a little blood. I was struggling not to yell at him or literally kill him there and then._

_I stopped in front of the principal's office, turning to face Jasper._

"_If you're smart, you'd keep it quiet and let me do the talking, got it?" I asked carefully. He chuckled darkly, rolled his eyes. I sighed and knocked twice, before walking in. _

"_Ahh, Miss Brandon, what a present surprise, I would say the same about you Mrs. Whitlock, but sadly, I would be lying." Principal Anderson smiled sadly _

"_Principal Anderson." I smiled slightly, Jasper only nodded _

"_What brings you here?" he locked at his watch "Shouldn't you be in class?" _

"_Um…we were send here by Mrs. Greene." I explained quietly _

"_Miss Brandon? I must say I am quite surprised, care to explain what happened?"_

"_Well…before I start, I just wanted to say…its all Jaspers fault!" I threw my arms in the air in defense._

"_What!" Jasper cried "Principal Anderson do __**not **__listen to her!" _

"_Oh, really? Who was the one who spat that yucky spit wasp? Huh? Didn't __**you **__started it?" I crossed my arms over my chest _

"_Maybe I did, but you-" _

"_Enough! I expect you to act like mature young adults?" The principal insisted _

"_That's a hard task for Jasper over here, Principal Anderson. He eats the banana with its peal! I mean even a monkey is smart enough to leave the peal off for crying out loud!" _

"_Watch it, Brandon! Or I'll-"_

"_Shush! Quite, please!" Mr. Anderson hushed _

"_But she-" _

"_Zzzzzzzzzzt!" _

"_But he—"_

"_Zzzzzzzzzzzt!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in mid air "and that's the last __**Zzzzzzzzzzt **__I'm doing! Detention! One week, that's final. You may go now." He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead and running a hand through his-almost-hairless head _

"_I can see the years have been hard on you Mr. Anderson. I mean what are you like thirty-five? Without hair already…so sad." Jasper said _

_Man, this boy was dumb. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand, pinching the bridge of my nose, breathing in and out. _

"_Principal Anderson, please, excuse Jaspers childish behavior." I pleaded quietly _

"_Hey, I can apologize for my own childish behavior, thank you very much." Jasper pointed out "And besides there is nothing to apologize about, I was only telling the truth." _

_Oh god! I quickly grabbed his wrist and stalked out with him _

"_You __**so **__owe me. I mean come on! Thirty-five! He's fifty-seven!" I cried, shaking my head "Your brain really is the size of a peanut…"_

"_Come on you have to admit it was pretty funny." He laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me toward the Exit_

"_Jasper we haven't finished school, remember?" I sighed, trying to pull away. _

_His grip tightened, before he spoke "We're in trouble now anyways, what's the difference? Come on, ice cream's on me." He smiled down at me _

_I rolled my eyes, but agreed. Ice cream didn't sound that bad. I mean we got detention for a week, what could possibly happen if we skipped the last three periods? _

Someone waved their hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. I turned to my left to give Edward a confused look.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked with smile. I pulled out the headphones from my ears and returned the smile

"No. Didn't want to deal Jaspers dramatic butt." I giggled, taking a bite from my apple "What about you?"

"Bella's hungry." He shrugged, opening the refrigerator and taking out three cups of pudding.

"Why three?" I asked confused

"One for me, two for her." He grinned "You sure you're okay though? You can come and keep us company?"

"And watch a major make-our session? No thank you." I said jokingly.

He gave me a sheepish smile, before walking back upstairs. Jasper should have cooled down by now, right? I sighed, leaving the apple on the counter and going back upstairs. I opened the door to see Jasper lay in his bed, his eyes open staring at the ceiling. Only in a new pairs of boxers. This time they were with…Jessica Alba's head? 1st eww, 2nd obsessed much? And 3rd eww!

"Nice boxers." I giggled, sitting on my side of the bed

"Nothing makes me happier than having Jessica Alba closer to my ass." He laughed

"Gross." I rolled my eyes

He shrugged lazily, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. I reached out to turn off the lights, then lay down on my side, under the covers and snuggled up to the pillows. I felt Jasper move under the covers as well. I was about to relax when I felt him pull _all_ of the covers away and wrap himself around it.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled the sheet back and pulled them over me. Then he pulled them back. I let out a low growl, before gripping the sheet tightly and pull it fully off of him and on me. I wrapped myself tightly around it, but I felt him tug onto it

"Quit it!" I demanded in the dark

"Gimme back my sheets! I'm cold!"

"So am I!" I argued back

"You weren't the one who had a cold shower, were you?" he groaned

"That doesn't matter, its fucking freezing!" I whispered harshly, tugging onto the sheet

"My house, my room, my bed, my sheets! Gimme!"

"You don't get the meaning of the word _sharing_, do you? Let me explain to you. It's when two or more people use one item all together."

"Oh yeah, like we're sharing the bathroom, huh? All the hot water goes for you and I use to cold one!" He mocked enthusiasm

"Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?" I replied with a smile

"Enough chit chat! Give. Me. My. Sheet." He demanded pulling onto it. I felt him grip the sheet tighter and suddenly without me expecting he pulled it with all his might along with me. I bumped into him, causing him to lose balance and fall back on the ground with me on top of him. Both of us groaned in pain.

I opened my eyes only to reveal his staring back at me. Even in the dark I could see his amoral green eyes. His hands were on the low of my back and mine were on each side of his head. I smiled lazily at him, bending down a bit to brush his nose with mine. I heard his breath hitch. I leaned down, his face lifted up a bit, our foreheads touching. He was about to crash his lips against mine when…

**A.N/ Hahaha! My little cliffhanger :D didn't see that one coming now, did ya? ; Okay I find this chapter **_**extremely **_**boring and lame, so… what do you guys think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, puh--okay I'm done… :D **

**R&R (: **

**Thank you and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jasper's POV **_

For a _girl_, who is pretty tiny, Pixie here was mighty strong… I cannot believe I'm getting beaten by her! Rosalie is _**so **_going to hell for this. _Share! Share with her Jasper, how bad could it be? _

I growled quietly, before gripping the sheet tightly. On the count of three. _One… two…three! PULL! _I pulled it with all my might, but Alice was gripping the sheet so tight herself, I pulled it along with her, causing her to jump on top of me, causing me to lose balance and fall backwards. We ended on the floor with her on top of me. I groaned in pain, when the back of my head came in contact with the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling my hands were resting on Alice's lower back; her hands were on each side of my face supporting herself. Her own eyes slightly opened meeting my gaze. I could see my own reflection in her two big blue eyes.

I don't know why, but she bend down, brushing her nose with mine. _This cant be good, this can __**not **__be good… _I sucked in a deep breath, when I saw the sly smile playing on her lips, before she started leaning in toward my lips.

I'm not sure if it was me being a _boy_ or me hitting my head, but for one or another reason I lifted my head as well, our foreheads touched. I could feel her hot breath against my lips. I could almost feel her bottom lip brush against my top one, before I heard her quite giggle

"Gotcha." She whispered huskily, my eyes snapped one, when her right hand grabbed the sheet and quickly jumped off of me. "Fooled ya, didn't I?"

I was so confused; I couldn't remember how to control my muscles. That little tiny sneaky evil squirt! She fooled me! She actually fooled me! _Me!_ I jumped on my feet, starting to walk toward her

"I win." She giggled

"Not even close." I chuckled darkly, taking two slow steps toward her

"See ya later guitar player!" she squealed, running toward the bathroom. I quickly followed her. After I entered, I closed the door behind myself, leaned against it and smirked crossing my arms over my chest

"There is **no where** to run now, squirt. We can do it the easy way where you surrender or we can do it the hard way where I torture you until you cry for mercy."

"Or maybe you are just angry, because _you_ wanted to kiss _me_ and _I_ busted your dreams." She bit her bottom lip, holding back a giggle

"Say whaaaaaaaaat?" I asked my voice a couple octaves higher

"Admit it, Jasper, you wanted it!"

"No, I didn't! I-I was just…ya know…messing with you! I-I had the same plan, wow, great mind think alike." I chuckled nervously

"Yeah right! You **so **wanted to kiss me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not—Oh, oh, OH! Just stop right there! I know what your brilliant plan is and it will **not** work! It worked with Emmett, but not with me!" I growled

"Why Jasper!" she gasper, mocking hurt "How could you assume such a thing! I would never do that!"

I growled and started walking slowly toward her. She started panicking, looking around. She gasped and quickly grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

"Stand back or I'll…I'll…" she warned nervously, opening the bottle

"You'll what? Shampoo me to death?" I laughed darkly

With each step I took toward her, she back backing away from me, until the back of her legs hit the bathtub. She dropped the bottle of shampoo and looked around to reach for something. Before she could grab the hairdryer, I grasped her little hands in mine tightly, causing her to squeal in surprise.

She pursed her full pink lips together and furrowed her eyebrows at me. I grinned lazily, as she tried to free herself from my grip, but it was pretty much useless. Right then the lights turned off, leaving us in complete darkness. Alice squealed in surprise, I could feel her tense.

_**Alice's POV:**_

"Did you turn the lights off or something?" I asked hesitantly

"No." he replied sounding as confused as I was

And then we heard the first loud clap of thunder. _No, no, no, no! _I quickly covered my ears with my hands, Jaspers still wrapped around my wrists. I was terrified of storms, especially thunder ones. Another clap of thunder, I could hear the hail falling on the house hard. The storm was coming fast. I could feel Jaspers hand slip away from mine, but he remained in front of me.

I shut my eyes tight. Another loud clap of thunder, which caused me to yelp. I bit my lip hard, my eyes wheeling up with tears. _God, make it stop. _

I felt Jasper press his palm against my cheeks slightly. I looked up, the image blurry; it was dark and hard to see his expression. I blinked away the tears, they feel on his hand. He brought his other hand and brushed the tears away from my other cheek. I whimpered when the thunder hit again. He smiled sadly, before pulling my hands away from my ears.

"That wont stop anything. Calm down." He whispered softly

"Calm down." I laughed breathlessly, through my tears "You know better than anybody else I cant stand there storms."

"Hey…" he murmured right when another stray of tears fell. "Where's that beautiful smile?" a soft smile playing on his lips

I smiled ever so slightly in response. His slid his hand in mine and pulled me back in his bedroom. I felt him sit me on the bed and disappeared. Before I could register what was happening I felt him stuck something in my ears. I looked down; he was kneeling in front of me with his iPod in hand, flicking through the songs. He stopped on _Justin Bieber – Love me _and turned the volume up. Slow and relaxing. He knew I was crazy about him.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'  
'Cause you're my angel sent from above_

__

Baby, you can do no wrong  
My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

People try to tell me, but I still refuse to listen  
'Cause they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love  
Oh your love, oh

_Baby, you can do no wrong  
My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong__  
__Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya_

__

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

My heart is blind, but I don't care  
'Cause when I'm with you, everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me__  
_

"How're ya feelin`?" Jasper asked, still kneeling in front of me, his hands resting on my own knees

"Better." I confessed, as the next song started playing _Justin Bieber – One time _"Thank you."

"That's my gal." he grinned, ruffling my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to copy my actions.

Then the door creaked open, Emmett stuck his head in, smiling sheepishly

"Whatcha doing in the dark _alone_?" he smirked

"None of your fucking busyness." Jasper winked up at me, making me giggle in response

"Catch." Emmett suddenly threw something toward me and I quickly caught it before it could hit cowboy's head. _A flashlight? _

"Emmett's starving, power's off, put the pieces together and lets get a move on people!" Emmett ordered sternly

"When is Emmett **not **starving?" Jasper asked his voice filled with amusement

"Ha-ha very funny, Emmett will kick Jasper's ass if he doesn't move his own ass downstairs on the count of ten." Emmett flicked his muscles even in the dark you could see how huge he was.

"And Alice will kick both of Jasper and Emmett's asses if they continue speaking about themselves in third form." I warned

I turned on the flashlight and pointed it to the wall

"Hey! What's that?" Emmett exclaimed when he saw the light

"That's… a light Emmett?" I looked at him in deep confusion

"Where is it coming from? Holy motherfucker! It's an alien invasion! Duck and cover!" he covered his mouth with his hands

"Duck and cover is for fire you moron." Jasper rolled his eyes

"Who the fuck cares? SAVE YOURSELVES! The aliens are attacking us and the only thing you can think of is point out my stupidity!" Emmett started pacing, panicking. I started moving the flashlight slightly, until it came in front of his chest. I was biting my lip hard to stop myself from laughing.

"HOLY SHIT THEY FOUND ME!" he panicked.

He fell on his knees, bowing down "Mercy!" he cried

"Ahh, no, I think you're doing a pretty good job yourself there." Jasper laughed

"Jasper! Shush! You'll anger them!" Emmett whispered harshly "I apologize for his behavior Mr. or Mrs. Or Miss Alien. He does not believe there is life on other planets as well." He sighed, rubbing his forehead

"You're simply unbelievable!" I giggled out, sitting up. I skipped over to him and kneeling next to him and pointed the flashlight in front of us

"Alice! You trapped the aliens in a flashlight! How did-" he started wondering and soon reality hit him "Ohhhhhhh… I get it now…"

"Took ya long enough." Jasper cracked up laughing

"Man you're mean today." Emmett grumped, standing up and walking out.

I shook my head, giggling listening to the song, which was already playing. _Kesha – Disgusting _

"_It's disgusting how I love you! God, I hate it, I could kill you! Cause you're messing up my name, gotta walk my, talk my fame. But I just wanna touch your face, it's disgusting!_" I sang along with the song

"Oh Alice, I thought you'd never admit it! I knew you loved me…" Jasper whispered right from behind me

I turned around to meet his amoral green eyes staring at me with a lazy smile. I wanted to wipe that smile off his face so badly…

"Ass." I mumbled irritated

"What is this obsession that you have with _my _ass, gal? I know its pretty fuckawesome and tight, but please! Control yourself!" he smirked

"Dickhead!" I hissed

"Gasps! Mary Alice Brandon what has gotten into your language?" he asked softly

I pulled the headphones off, glaring at him

"You know your mood swings are kinda giving me a whiplash."

"Why is that?" he asked, the smile never leaving his goofy looking face

"First you're all angry with me, afterwards you get all sweet and concerned and finally you come back to being your stupid old self again." I rolled my eyes

"Hey I can be nice for so long." He shrugged lazily, moving past me to the hallway.

I growled quietly, before turning the flashlight and making my way downstairs in the living room. The gang was sitting around Rosalie's laptop

"What are you watching?" I asked, sinking in next to Bella

"Well Emmett _insisted_" she paused eyeing him "on watching _Alvin and the chipmunks 2 the squeakquel._"

"Aw that movie is pure genius. Freakishly adorable little rascals!" I squeaked, pressing _play _

Time was passing my, the guys and I were watching the movie snacks and drinks in hand, joking and fooling around.

"I just though of something." Emmett spoke suddenly

"I wish you could stop doing that… what is it?" Edward asked hesitantly

"Brittany and Alvin." He started slowly, his eyes moving between me and Jasper "they remind me of Alice and Jazz."

"Idiotic goofy lookin` teddy bear say whaaaaaaaaaat?" Jasper asked an octave higher

"Emmett I really wish sometimes you could just…how could I put this in a nice way…you could just…I don't know…"

"Shut the fuck up?" Jasper scoffed

"Yeah pretty much." I agreed

"Oh come on just think about it. Brittany can be vain and self-serving with the extreme desire to have whatever she wants. Often Brittany is happy to outdo others she dislikes, mainly this is shown when her arguments with Alvin grow into bets. His enthusiasm is boundless and his despair bottomless. The term _look before you leap_ definitely doesn't apply to Alvin, who is impulsive, charming, musical…. Isn't it the same with you and Jazz? Look me in the eyes and say it isn't true." He challenged, placing the flashlight under his chin, his eyes wide open, his teeth biting onto his bottom lip, which was turning white.

"Okay fine, maybe it is, but-" I started, but he cut me off

"HA! I told you so, told you so, told you so!" he grinned proudly

"And I thought it would be something extremely stupid…Dude, I'm so proud of you!" Edward cried embracing Emmett in a tight man hug. When he tried to pull away his bear friend, refused letting go

"Emmett…" Edward cleared his throat "you can…let go now? Any time?"

"I'm not done yet!" Emmett squeaked, snuggling further into Edward "Oh and by the way Jeanette and Simon remind me of you and Bells."

"Seriously?" Bella giggled

"Well…" he paused to turn to Rose's laptop again "Jeanette has a high amount of intellect which she is often not afraid to use, and is considered the lovable klutz of the Chipettes. Her klutzy personality is shown in her outfits, and is often seen with her shoelaces untied, a strap on her dress shoulder crooked, etc… and she has brown hair too! Simon possesses a very dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. Alvin exploits Simon for his crazy schemes because he is smart enough to carry them out. OH! He plays the guitar too!" he smirked knowingly

"Wait, wait…" Edward paused, furrowing his eyebrows "My sense of humor is **not **dry." He defended

"Okay, maybe _a little_." Emmett corrected

"So…you're basically telling Theodore and Eleanor remind you of yourself and Rosie?" Bella asked biting her lip, holding back a giggle

"What!" Rose cried "Emmett! You think I'm fat!"

"What, no! Baby you have the perfect figure! Listen." He paused, glancing at the laptop again "Theodore is shy, loving, sensitive, chubby, gullible, trusting, naive- I am **not **naïve! -, irresistible, snack-munching, adorable and cute – I couldn't agree more…anyways… at times childish as well, pft, no, I'm a young mature adult…aw! Kitties playing with yard! Aw cute!" he chuckled softly, touching the screen

"Yeah you're not childish at all, no, of course not…" Jasper said sarcastically

"Shut up. Anyways Eleanor is the one who is most likely to willingly take part in a sports activity. Still, she is the chubbiest of the sisters due to her love for food and cooking—" Rosalie interrupted him by squealing

"See! You practically called me fat! I cannot believe you! Berry Boo!" she whined

"Shut up woman and let me finish!" he said rather loudly, causing Rose's mouth to drop and glare at him "…please baby?" he squeaked an octave higher

She sighed, before nodding, eyeing him carefully

"Eleanor is much less timid than Jeanette, and is always happy to stand up to Brittany when she thinks something isn't right. She also has blonde hair." Emmett finished quickly looking at her "See? You have to admit that's pretty fucking true. Every time Alice comes up with something stupid-" I gasped "No offence!" he apologized quickly "Every time she does something, uh…irresponsible or whatever, like I said something _stupid _you stand up for her and support her, more like agreeing on her stupidity, unlike Bella who is always there to knock some sense into your heads, but you anyways do what you think is right, which is wrong and you get in trouble." he said that in one breath

When he finished, he revealed all of us we staring at him wide eyed, our jaws dropped to the floor

"Aw Emmett! I knew you had your own genius moments!" Bella exclaimed, wrapping her little arms around his big torso.

"Bells, don't be ridiculous." He chuckled, pulling her on his lap "Its all there." He pointed to the laptop pulling it on her own lap "See? It's all written. All I did is read it and you know…comparison." He shrugged

"Okay, enough funny business. We have school tomorrow, remember? Let's hit the hay." I said seriously, shutting Rose's laptop.

"Aw you're no fun." Emmett

"I don't have to be fun if I have to deal with your sleepy ass tomorrow morning. Come on." I said pulling Jasper up with me

All of us headed upstairs into our room. I climbed into bed; Jasper closed the bedroom door and got in himself. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes to relax when I heard yet another clap of thunder

"Goddamnit!" I cursed in a sharp whisper, gripping the sheets tighter

"You okay?" Jasper asked quietly

"No." I confessed squeezing my eyes tight "where's your iPod?"

"Dead battery."

Another loud clap, causing me to yelp. _Happy thoughts; think happy, sunny thoughts… with puppies and rainbow, with __**no **__storms…In with the good air, out with the bad air… _

Before I knew it, Jasper moved closer to me and opened his arms slightly.

"Come on." He said softly. I hesitated for a moment, but when I heard the next clap of thunder I automatically jumped in his arms. I buried my face into his chest, as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer. He rested his head on top of mine, inhaling deeply

"You smell like fucking yellow roses." He whispered chuckling

I giggled "I like yellow roses, they're my favorite."

"I know." He purred. I could feel him relax; his grip tightened and sighed, drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you." I whispered so quietly, I was even surprised he heard me

"For what?" he replied sleepily

"I… I don't know. For… keeping me safe?" I giggled nervously

"Don't worry Alikeness, Super-Jazzy wont let the _very _big bad thunder hurt you." He said jokingly, sinking further into the mattress.

"Goodnight Jazz." I whispered, resting my hand against his chest

"Sweet dreams Ali." Was his reply, before I drifted of to slumber land…

…

"Come on Sun, go back to sleep for at least five more minutes." I groaned as the morning sun shone through my windows and right into my eyes automatically blinding me. I quickly turned my face to the side, away from the window not opening her eyes, feeling something brush across my face with the waft honey. I opened my eyes slightly, my lips slowly curling into a smile when I saw Jasper sleeping peacefully, snoring softly.

His face was snuggled into his pillow; his wild honey blonde curls all over his face, his lips slightly parted breathing in and out.

Another blonde curl fell on his face, ticking his nose, which wrinkled in his sleep. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair pushing it away from his face. I smiled softly at him.

I have to admit I was really surprised he offered me to sleep in his arms. If I wasn't scared shitless I would have thought twice about his request. But it's different when you have someone close to your side to just make you feel warm and safe.

I crawled out of bed quickly and kneeling in front of my bag to get some clothes. _What to wear, what to wear…_Wait! Holy motherfucker! It's… It's _sunny! _It's actually sunny, the sun is up! Oh my god! Finally! I squealed happily, pulling out the needy clothes for this wonderful day and skipped into the bathroom, shutting the door closed and locking it.

After taking a quick, hot, relaxing shower and drying myself and my hair. I strapped on a pink cottoned bra and slipped on the matching panties along. I got dressed in a white pink spotted strapless summer dress, putting on my pink high heels. I straightened out my hair and put on a pink diadem with a little white bow on its left side. I put on just mascara and pink lip lock. I giggled and walked out, seeing Jasper was still sleeping. I shrugged and quickly skipped downstairs finding Rosalie and Bella already preparing breakfast.

"Morning Ali." Bella said, giving me a warm smile

"Morning girly." Rosalie sang

"A very good morning." I giggled, pulling out plates and setting them on the table

"Someone's in a happy mode." Bella pointed out

"You bet I am! Hello! It's sunny outside! As in the sun is shining in the sky, warm!" I squealed happily, clapping my hands together

"Cute outfit by the way." Rosalie smirked

"I know, right?" I bit my lip, holding back a giggle "Are Emmett and Edward up?"

"No. They wouldn't even bulge." Bella shook her head

"We shall see…" I smiled evilly, quickly skipping back upstairs in Edwards's room. He was laying flat on his stomach, only in his boxers. I grinned and quietly tip toed to the bed. I climbed in and shook his shoulder slightly

"Eddie? Wakey, wakey… time to get up." I spoke softly. Nothing. I climbed onto his back and jumped up. _Nothing. _

I growled and jumped up harder again. He didn't even move. I started jumping frantically up and down on him, riding him like a damn horse. I heard a loud gasp from behind me, causing me to turn around, seeing Bella with her hands over her mouth

"Not what it looks like!" I defended myself quickly jumping off of him "He wouldn't move!"

She smirked and walked over to me, sitting on the bed beside me "On the count of three, okay?" she asked, earning a nod from me

"One…two… three…" the both of us sucked in a deep breath "EDWARD!" We yelled into his ear, making him jump up and off the bed onto the floor hitting it hard

"Fuck…ow… " he winced in pain

"Oh shit, Eddie-ward are you okay?" Bella panicked, leaning over him, kissing him all over his face

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah he's fine, come on, Emmett's turn." I said, pulling her off him, both of us heading toward his room. We opened the door, to find Emmett with his feet on the pillows, his head hanging over the edge of the bed, his mouth wide open, drool sliding down his neck. I giggled and walked over to him, sitting beside him.

"I`ve got this one." I smirked, leaning to his ear and whispering ever so quietly "Rosalie bough _**pie**_."

"Pie? What pie?" he quickly shoot up, looking around

"Morning Emmy!" I squeaked, giggling

"Is it me or somebody said _pie_? Like… blueberry pie?" he licked his lips

"Dunno. Why dontcha cheek out downstairs?" I challenged. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"That was easy." Bella giggled high fiving me.

"Go and take care of your hurt baby. I`ve got Jasper." I pushed her softly, toward their room, as I started walking toward Jaspers room. I crawled on the bed and shook his shoulder gently, he hasn't moved since I left the room

"Jazz… Jazzy, wake up." I whispered softly, brushing his hair back

"Mmm… Oh, Jessica Alba…swing baby swing… oh that ass, that tight, tight ass…" he murmured, a sly smile playing on his lips. He was talking in his sleep.

I giggled, before I shook his shoulders again "Come on Jazz, we're gonna be late for school if you don't get a move on…"

He groaned and brought his hand to his eyes, rubbing them "Just… five more fucking minutes…"

"We don't have _five more minutes _breakfast is ready, get ready, okay?" I asked sternly

"Okay mommy." He grinned, sitting up running a hand through his wild curls.

"Take a shower you could use it." I slipped of the bed to my bag

"You say I smell?" he chuckled

"No, I meant take a cold one. You need to wake up." I said, pulling out my pink backpack with my books already in it.

"Whatever you say squirt…" he stood up and walked into the bathroom shutting the door

"I am **not** a squirt!" I yelled

"Yes you are!" he argued

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Oh, no way, that's my thing to do!" I bit back

"Go downstairs and put some meat on those bones!" he ordered.

He was _so _overreacting. I was in the perfect shape. Not too thin, not too fat. He said and I quite _you're like a stick! A little, thin, very breakable stick! _

I rolled my eyes, swung my backpack over my shoulder and waltzed through the hall, downstairs into the kitchen. I put my bag on the floor and took a seat next to Rose and started eating my pancakes.

"Hey, we'll have the pleasure of seeing Tanya or whatever today." Bella suddenly pointed out

"That little, bleach blonde bitch!" Rose hissed showing a chocolate chip covered pancake in her mouth

"Easy there, baby…save it for tonight." He winked

"Eww! That's disgusting; _**please **_keep those nasty details for yourself." I pleaded, taking another small bite.

"Is not! We make sweet, sweet, passionate love." Rose sighed dreamily, resting her head against Emmett's shoulder.

"I repeat Ewww!"

"Hey cut the lovebirds some slack, they are young and madly in love…" Edward laughed

"Yeah! Like you and Bella! Only difference is you don't speak about your sex life, unlike SOME people, Rosalie and Emmett." I pointed out, glaring at them. Bella turned a deep shade of red, while Edward laughed and kissed her head.

I heard quick footsteps and not long after Jasper walked in grabbing a plate and showing a pancake in his mouth, leaning against the counter. He looked at me and smiled lazily with his full mouth, his mouth covered in vanilla syrup.

"Jazzy needs a bib." I joked giggling, earning a chuckle from him

"Come on, people! We're gonna be late. _Again!_" Bella sighed, standing up, grabbing her bag and going outside. All of us followed and stopped in front of our cars.

"Me and Rosie are taking the jeep. Edward and Bella can come with us and… I guess you and Alice can ride in your BMV." Emmett offered to Jasper

"Sounds like a plan." he nodded "Come on squirt." he ruffled my hair, walking past me. I growled at him; guess he heard me, because he laughed in return. I climbed in and buckled my seatbelt. He started the car and we drove off, the guys behind us following

"First class?" he asked, looking at me for a brief second, before turning to the rode again

"Sex-ed." I replied, looking at him

"Ditto." He nodded

"Mr. said he had some kind of assignment for us." I remembered

"Like what? Making you girls put a condom on a banana?" he laughed

"Or you guys fucking a plastic doll?" I giggled on my own

"Touché."

_This was going to be interesting… _

**A.N/ Hey guys… *hiding behind the couch* Um… I'm s-sorry for the delay, I had a slight authors block and…I couldn't decide on which idea to use, I mean half of you wanted them to kiss, the other didn't and I just, didn't, DON'T HURT ME! *shelling myself with a pillow* God, I hope you like this chapter, just… be honest like always and tell me your opinion, okay?  
R&R, please.  
Thank you and… guess I'll see you soon enough! (: ****  
OH! Special thanks to Danielle and Haley (Lizzabird) who comforted me and helped me through this chapter; it was giving me a major headache... **


End file.
